Whispers In the Rain
by Aranami
Summary: As the students of Hogwarts grow older, Draco and Harry find themselves realizing secrets and attractions hidden in their souls. (harry/draco pairing) (pg13 for slash and mild language) :*:COMPLETE:*:
1. By Myself

Author's Note:  
This is a Draco/Harry pairing! If you dont' like boy-boy romance, then leave. Please leave. I really don't want my wonderful work tarnished by being read by homophobes. I dont' think I could manage.  
As for the title, lol, forgive me. It was starting to rain when I wrote this.  
  
Disclaimer:  
No, I dont' own them. Damnit. I wish I did. But, alas, this belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling. And I must compliment on her brilliance, creating the ever so cute Draco for me to toy with. *naughty grin*  
  
*...* = writing   
'...' = thoughts  
  
_____________  
Whispers in the Rain  
Chapter 1: By Myself  
____________  
  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?   
Or do I try to catch them red - handed?   
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,   
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?   
**By Myself = Linkin Park** (this song is just where I got the chapter title from! ^^)  
____________  
The sun disapeared behind a large rain cloud, creating a heavy shadow on the quad. Hermione Granger glanced up momentarily, then returned to the large volume in her hands. A few feet away she could hear the voices of Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. She frowned, but didn't look over at them. After a few moment two heavey set pair of legs walked past her and towards the school. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco Malfoy sitting on the bench next to hers. She paused in her reading as the wind carried some of his mumbled words over to her.  
  
"Those pudgy fools." He said. "Why do I insist on surrounding myself with such morons?"  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, hearing his frustration. Before she could get back to her reading the sound of friendly chatter caught her ear. Reconigsing the voices she closed her book and looked up at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "I was wodnering when you guys were going to show up."  
  
"Snape," Harry groaned, "He stopped us in the hall."  
  
"What did you do this time?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What did we do?" Ron replied. "Do? We did nothing! Snape just wanted a reason to dock points off of Griffyndor."  
  
"You know you have to be careful around him." Hermione told them. They both nodded. Harry leaned back on the bench and stared up into the cloudy sky.  
  
"Looks like rain." Harry commented. Hermione followed his gaze upwards. As she did so a single drop of rain dropped into her eye. She blinked rapidly. Before she could speak the water works were turned on. All three jumped up as the rain pounded onto the ground. They grabbed their books and ran for the shelter of the large school.   
  
As the three students disapeared through the doors, a pair of cold eyes watched them. Draco slowly stood up, the rain drenching his robes. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. He took his time walking towards the school, enjoying the feel of rain hitting his pale face. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted Harry and his friends through one of the windows. He watched them until they passed out of sight. Frowning in slight confusion, he again started for the door.  
  
Draco slowly made his way through the halls of Hogwarts and towards the Great Hall. Thoughts were flooding his mind that he barely noticed the group of people standing to the side. He finally blinked as he ran smack into someone's back. Draco was shocked to see Harry turned around. His friends looked at him oddly.  
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Ron said with a sly grin. "Tried to go swimming?"  
  
Draco blinked away his thoughts and put on a snear. "At least I get wet. From the smell I can bet you haven't been near water in over a year."  
  
Ron glared as the blonde pushed past them and into the Great Hall. Hermione shook her head. "You boys will never give up will you? Just one insult after another."  
  
"Speak for yourself. Weren't you the one who said it looked like he dunked his head in vegetable oil yesterday?" Ron remined her. Harry didn't comment, his eyes were following Draco to his seat. Something from the back of his mind was bothering him. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he oldly felt himself entranced by Draco.  
  
"Harry." Ron said. Hermione and him looked at Harry questioningly as the boy didn't answer. "Hey, Harry! Hello?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry blinked. He looked from Ron to Hermione. He felt his face flush under their wondering looks. "Um, excuse me."  
  
Harry quickly walked past him and into the Great Hall. He kept his head down as he made his way to the Grifyndor table. As he was about to sit down he felt as though someone was watching him. Instinctively he looked over at the Slytherine table. He held his breath as Draco's eyes locked with his. A moment passed, and they continued to stare at each other untill someone bumped into Harry from behind.  
  
Later that night Draco sat on his bed. The room was empty, as everyone else was in the common room. The rain continued to pound against the window as Draco pulled out a leather bound book from under his matress. He flipped through many pages that had his writing untill he came to a blank page. Pulling out a quill and ink he began writing.  
  
*November 28,  
It has been raining since noon. It seems that my mood is fitting for this. I dont' know what the hell is wrong with me. Something... Something has been rising in the back of my mind, like a bird fighting to get out of a cage. I don't know exactly what it is... Just, these thoughts have been plaging me. Many of them have involved Potter, that pathetic excuse of a wizard. I can't believe the way everyone treats him. Like he's some god. It's ridiculous. Yet here lately, I've found myself staring at him. Totally oblivious to the world, all I seem to see is him. And his smile. I know I could never make him smile like that... Wait! Where did that come from?! What the hell is wrong with me? This is just... wrong. I dont' know what it is, but it's wrong. ...Dinner time.*  
  
Draco followed his fellow students to the Great Hall for dinner. He kept his usual smug look on his face, not about to let anyone know what was going through his head. 'I'm surrounded by people and yet I feel like I'm the only one here. Why do I feel so alone?' Draco made his way to his seat and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. They had already begun to stuff food into their mouths. He held back the need to roll his eyes and glanced over at the table that the Grifyndors sat. He spotted Harry and Ron, who sat close together in a conversation. Draco felt a tinge of jealousy in the back of his mind. Trying to push it away, he started gathering food on his plate. Yet everytime he looked over there, again that feeling of jealousy would appear.  
  
______________  
Author's Note  
Well? Is it bad so far? *falls to knees* I'm so sorry!! I know, it's not much, but it's just the first chapter, you know! It's meant to be a little slow, just to give you an idea of what the character's are feeling. ^^   
Please review! *begs* please, please, please!! 


	2. Let Us Dream

For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1!!  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
_____________  
Whispers In the Rain  
Chapter 2: Let Us Dream  
_____________  
  
"Harry?" A voice whispered. Harry squinted through the pouring rain. He could see a figure ahead of him. "Harry, come to me."  
  
Harry stepped forward, uncertain. In a flash of lightning, he could make out blonde hair and a pair of grey eyes. Harry paused before stepping even closer. The figure moved, and was soon less than a foot from him. He could now make out features on the figure's face. Harry gulped. "Malfoy?"  
  
Draco's mouth curved into a small smile. He leaned closer to Harry, looking into the boy's green eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but whatever words that meant to come out was cut short by a pair of lips meeting his. Harry's eyes widened, then slowly he sinked into the kiss. After a few blissful moments, Draco slowly pulled back. Harry felt his face flush as he stared back into Draco's eyes. Softly, Harry whispered. "I love you."  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!" Ron jumped out of his sleep at the sound of the scream. Trying to scramble out of bed, he lost his footing and fell to the floor with a thump. Breathing heavily, he pulled himself up. He looked over at the bed next to his and saw Harry sitting straight up, eyes wide, and mouth agape.  
  
"Bloody hell, what was that?" Ron exclaimed. He looked over at the other beds, shocked to find that their only response to the scream was to roll over.  
  
"Oh my- Oh my-" Harry stuttered. He slowly looked over at Ron. The memory of his dream lingered in his mind and he found hmiself blushing madly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, making his way back to his bed.  
  
"N-N-Nothing." Harry replied, laying back down. "Just... a bad dream is all."  
  
"Okay." Ron mumbled, already in bed and falling back to sleep. Harry stared at the ceiling, unable to go back to sleep.  
  
'I just had a dream involving Malfoy! This is insane!' Harry thought to himself. 'It's not the first dream I've had that involved another boy... but never in my right mind would it involve Malfoy! This is just absurd. Calm down, Harry. It was just a dream. All of them are just dreams. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean that your... you know.'  
  
Harry fought the rest of the night to get back asleep, to no avail. The next morning, Harry refused to look over at the Slytherin table. Little did he know, Draco was doing the same.  
  
"Are you okay?" Crabbe asked through a mouthful of biscut. Draco just shook his head and stared down at his breakfast. He, like Harry, had a dream that night. Draco felt himself blush as the memory of his dream returned to his mind.  
  
He stood in one of the halls of Hogwarts, looking out a window at the rain falling. He heard footsteps behind him and turn to see Harry standing next to him. Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist and smiled at him. Before either could say a word, their mouths were pressed against each others. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him close. After what seemed like eternity, Harry pulled back and smiled. Draco then cleared his throat to speak. "I love you, Harry."  
  
"What did you say?" Goyle asked on the other side of him, interupting his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, his face turning even redder than before. He didn't realize he had repeated the words from his dream. "No-Nothing, Goyle. I didn't say anything."  
  
Goyle gave him an odd look, then returned to his food. Draco waited a moment, then slowly looked up. Across from him at the other table, Harry sat staring at his food. Draco's eyes wandered away from him and to the other people around him. He spotted the Gryffindor Quidditch Captian, Oliver Wood, a few seats away. 'Hmm, he's pretty cute.' Draco thought to himself. 'Woah, I did not just think that.' He looked at the captain again. 'It's true though.'  
  
Draco's face again flushed red as Wood spotting him staring. He gave Draco an odd look, then went back to the table's conversation. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as no one saw him blushing. 'I have got to stop thinking this way. It's not right. Just because there are a lot of really cute guys here doesn't mean I got to stare at them. I'm not gay. I'm not! The dream about Potter meant nothing!' Draco nodded to his thoughts and returned to his breakfast, finally starting to eat.  
  
_____________  
Author's Notes:  
Alright, as you probably have seen, we are watching both Draco and Harry go through the trails of realizing your gay. It's not fun people, trust me. I know at the moment it looks like their reactions are exactly the same, but every gay person I've talked to has started out this way. Dont' worry, in the next chapter you will start to see how different two people would react in this type of scenario.   
As for when your gonna start seeing some Draco/Harry action? lol. Well, sorry people, that's not happening for a while. We gotta be realistic in this. That's my goal. To make this something someone can relate to. So for a while it will most likely be in dreams.  
If your in desperate need of watching boy/boy action, check out my story Breaking Boundaries.  
Thanks everyone for reading! Please Review!! 


	3. Close Landing

For disclaimer see Chapter 1.  
  
Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!! ^^  
  
*...* = Writing  
'...' = thinking  
  
_________________  
Whispers In the Rain  
Chapter 3:   
_________________  
  
*December 1,  
This is ridiculous! I'm not gay. I repeat, I AM NOT GAY. Even if I keep checking out other guys. THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME GAY! Damnit. I can't believe I'm even debating this. There is nothing to debate! NOTHING! Fuck... But Harry sure looked good tonight at dinner... Shit! I didnt' say that. Nope. Didn't say it. Ignore it. ...Fuck!!*  
  
Draco angrily shoved his journal back into it's hiding spot. He sat on his bed, his arms crossed. Anger radiated from his aura as he glared at a spot on the end of his bed. He had been fighting his attractions with anger, especially the last few days. He caught himself catching glimses of his peers' backsides or lips. Resulting in him insulting them.   
  
The sound of the door broke Draco from his thoughts. He watched as one of his roomates walked in. Not saying a word, he quickly stood and headed to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" A voice asked. Harry jerked his head up and out of his thoughts. Ron gave him a concerned look as Harry continued to pick at his food. "Harry? You've been very quite the past few days."  
  
"I just haven't been feeling good, is all." Harry replied softly. He seem to place all his attention to rolling a pea around on his plate. He refused to look up, afraid of what he might see. Dreams haunted him. Thoughts attacked him. He couldn't seem to break free of what his mind was trying to tell him.   
  
The Great Hall, oddly, wasn't as packed as it usually was. Lunch seemed almost peacefull as few peple showed up to eat. Harry fell back into his thoughts, barely noticing a pair of grey eyes staring at him.   
  
"What are you staring at?" Draco looked over at the girl who questioned him. His face quickly contorted to a glare.  
  
"Nothing you need to know Parkinson." Draco growled. Without another word, he went back to staring over at the Gryffindor table. His eyes grazed the table, staring momentarily at a couple of boys that spotted his interest and resting once again on Harry. 'Why do I keep staring at him?' Draco thought to himself. 'This makes no sense... It's Potter for crying out loud. You hate him remember?' Draco sighed and looked down at his untouched food. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
~~Fast Forward: Christmas Break~~  
  
"Are you sure your gonna stay?" Harry asked. Ron smiled and nodded as he placed his name on the list of students staying for Christmas. Hermione on the other hand was going home for Christmas. After seeing her off, the two boys went to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
The large room was quite empty on that morning. People were saying their quick fare wells and scurrying off to catch the Hogwarts train on time. Ron and Harry sat down at an excluded area. Ron immediately started stuffing his face with pancakes and scrambled eggs. It took him a few minutes to realize that Harry wasn't eating. He looked at the green-eyed boy with worry.  
  
Harry had a thoughtful look on his face as his mind was covered in thoughts. Harry had slowly began to adjust to the fact that he was attracted to the same sex. He wasn't extremely pleased with the idea, but he was accepting it none the less. The past month had been nothing but self-debates. He argued with himself on the thought of being gay, refusing to accept that he did not feel attracted to girls. Looking back he realized that he never really felt anything for the opposite sex. He had a couple of moments, sure, but nothing that truly felt... right. On the other hand, this new idea of boys felt so comfortable, that Harry felt himself accepting it in no time. He was slightly shocked at the quick acceptance throughout his mind, but he new that it was correct. He was gay.  
  
"Harry, are you listening?" Ron repeated. Harry jerked out of his thoughts and looked over at Ron. He gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry, Ron." He said. Ron looked at him carefully before nodding.  
  
"There is something your not telling me, isn't there?" Ron took a gulp of pumkin juice before adding, "I can tell. You always have that look on your face when your hiding something."  
  
"Uh... I'm sorry Ron, but... i'm not hiding anything." Harry lied. He didn't feel like he could tell Ron at that moment. He had just come to grips on it himself, no way he was going to tell the whole school yet. Ron looked at him suspiciously before returning to his meal.  
  
During most of the day, Ron and Harry layed around the Gryffindor common room. Playing a bit of Wizard's Chess and such. As dinner was comming in close, they decided to take a walk around the castle. They headed in the general direction of the Great Hall, watching the moving pictures on the wall. They stopped at the end of a hall, as an angry voice was heard around the corner.  
  
"Leave me alone, Crabbe!" The voice growled. It was Draco Malfoy. There was a muttered response and then a shout of anger. "I'm fine, just let me be!"  
  
"Wonder what his problem is." Ron whispered to Harry. They were about to move on when a pale blonde boy stormed around the corner, running right into Harry. The two fell back and landing on the ground, Draco directly above Harry. Draco looked down at the boy under him in shock. Harry gulped as their eyes locked. He felt himself freeze over as his green eyes met Draco's grey orbs. Neither one of them blinked.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Ron asked. He stood there patiently, waiting for them to get up. From the looks of it, that wasn't happening anytime soon. Ron stepped closer, eyes wide as he saw the looks on both boys faces. Whether you want to call it lust or whatever, there was something there in each of their eyes. Ron stared a second more then cleared his throat loudly. Harry blinked, breaking the spell the two were on.  
  
"D-Draco? I mean, Malfoy! Would you mind... getting up?" Harry whispered. Draco let out a small gasp and shot to his feet. He took a minute to adjust his robes, not daring to look up at Harry. He took a deep breath, then placed a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"What's the matter Potter, forgot how to walk?" He asked, sneering. Harry just watched as the pale boy shoved past Ron. Ron shook his head and looked over at Harry.  
  
"As I said before, wonder what his problem is." Ron said. Harry shrugged and they continued their way to the Great Hall, Ron occasionally glancing over at Harry as though he excepted him to say something.  
  
_______________  
Okie dokie, that's this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I'll try to have the next chatper up as soon as possible. ^^ 


	4. Are You?

A/N: This chapter is basically all Harry. Sorry, no Draco. *sniffle* But, that's okay! muwahahahah!!! becasue I have plans for my little Dragon! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *coughgag*  
  
________________  
Whispers In the Rain  
Chapter 4: Are You?  
________________  
  
Harry fidgetted in his seat and stared into the fire. It crackled softly in the Gryffindor common room. Normally it would of calmed Harry down, but tonight was different. He sat patiently, waiting for his best friend. Ron had earlier told him he wanted to have an important talk. The past couple of days, including the night they ran into Draco, Ron had been watching Harry intently. Harry barely noticed of course. He was much to busy with... well... other things.   
  
"Harry?" Ron finally apeared and walked over to the couch that Harry sat. He slowly sat down and shifted uncomfortably. Harry watched him, unsure of what to say. Ron cleared his throat and turned to him. "Harry... there is soemthing I have to ask you. This is going to probably come as a shock, but I really need to ask it. It's been plaquing my mind for the past few weeks."  
  
"Okay, Ron. What is is?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Harry? Are you-?" Ron stopped and looked as though he was going over something in his head. "I mean, do you think-? What I mean to say is... Is it possible-?"  
  
"Ron, just say it." Harry smiled, though it looked a bit forced. He had never seen Ron this nervous before.  
  
"Okay..." Ron took a deep breath then spoke rapidly. "Harry,isitpossiblethatyoumaybegay?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, not understanding a word that had left his mouth. Ron cleared his throat again then looked at the fire a bit. The next time that he spoke, it was in a soft, almost calm voice.  
  
"I've been noticing things about you hear lately. Just in the way you act and react to other people. You've been staring down people that most boys wouldn't look at in the fashion you have. So, I have to ask... Are you gay?" Ron asked. Harry opened his mouth but Ron interupted. "If you are it's fine! I'm serious, Harry. I see nothing wrong with it. So I just wanted you to know that if you were... gay... I wouldn't freak. I'd be cool."  
  
"Umm... thank you..." Harry trailed off. So badly did he want to tell Ron that what he said was true. That he liked guys. That he couldn't walk down the hall without checking someone out. That he was completely and utterly scared of it. That he desperately wanted to talk to someone about it. But for some reason he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud. He couldn't say it. He could think it, but he coudln't say it. So, Harry did the next thing that came to mind: lie. "I-I'm not. I'm not gay..."  
  
"Your not?" Ron looked at him suspiciously. Harry cursed in his mind. He should of known Ron woudlnt' believe him. Ron was his best friend. He probably knew more about Harry then Harry knew about himself. But Ron knew not to push it. He knew it wasn't a good idea. So he nodded and leaned back into the cushions. A few moments of silence passed.  
  
"Okay! I am! Damnit, I am!" Harry yelled. Ron jumped at the sudden booming voice coming from the boy next to him. Ron looked over at the dark headed boy. Harry stared forward at the flames flickering in the fireplace.  
  
"How long have you known?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"Honestly?" Harry replied. "I dont' know. It more just.. dawned on me, you know? I started realizing I was checking out other guys and then one morning I kinda woke up and realized that I knew the truth all along. I was gay."  
  
Ron nodded. That made sense to him. As he smiled over at Harry a thought came to him. His smile slowly turned into a grin and Harry felt himself get extremely nervous. This wasn't a good sign.  
  
"You know what we gotta do now, don't you?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head in confusion. Ron's grin broadened. "We gotta set you up with someone!"  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed. "No way! Besides, there probably isn't any other guys!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Ron told him. "That is statistaclly impossible! At least 10% of the wizarding world is gay. Didn't you know that?" (a/n: that is one of the percentiles of gay/lesbians. but it isn't very likely, considering it doesn't include bisexuals and transexuals.)  
  
"Really?" Harry's eyes widened. The look on Ron's face made him turn a little pale. "What are you planning?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Ron said. "So! Who do you like?"  
  
"Who? Uh... Uhh.." Harry mumbled something inaudible. Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
"Come on! i'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like!" Ron comprimised.  
  
"But, Ron, I already know you like Hermione." Harry informed him. Ron's face flushed heavily.  
  
"Oh, fine. Just tell me! Please?" Ron pouted slightly. Harry sighed in frustration.  
  
"Okay... Dra-"  
  
"Oh my god!" Ron interupted. "You like Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Gee, why don't you say it louder? I'm sure those in the Slytherin common room would like to hear you more clearly." Harry said sarcastically. Ron just stared. "You dont' understand! I can't help it. I dont' know why I like him, i just can't help staring into those goregous steel eyes."  
  
"Okay, okay." Ron raised his hand. "I do not need to hear the details. Even though I was hoping you'd like someone more sensible, like Wood or something, I suppose I will still go along with my plan."  
  
"Don't bother," Harry told him. "He isn't gay. You can tell with the way he is with the girls in this school."  
  
"On the contrayer my dear friend." Ron smiled. "Haven't you noticed that it's the girls throwing themselves at him? Not the other way around? He hasn't sought out a girl on his own for years!"  
  
"How is you notice all this stuff?" Harry asked suddenly. "You've guessed that I was gay and now your guessing Malfoy is too!"  
  
"Well, I've had a lot of time on my hands here lately. With Hermione taking her little break on arguing with me there hasn't been much to do except watch people. You should see some of the people in this school! Weirdos I tell you."  
  
Harry just looked at him. Ron shrugged and grinned. "Harry, my boy, i promise you I'll have Malfoy begging for your attention by the time Christmas break is over!"  
  
Harry sighed. He knew there was no way arguing with Ron when he got like this. It was best just to face his fate. Though, he must admit, he enjoyed the fact that Ron was trying to help him out. Harry decided to just accept the fact that his friend was playing cupid, even if the grin on his face scared the living daylights out of him.  
  
______________  
Wooo! *giggle* Ron's playing matchmaker!   
  
I honestly haven't seen many Harry-chasing-Draco stories. Msot of them are Draco being the dominent one and doing the initial flirting. That's why i've decided to make this story the toher way around. THAT's why Ron's here. Harry's not the type to do it on his own, he needs his buddy to give him the courage!   
  
^^ hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. 


	5. And It Starts

Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone that has reveiwed! You all get Cookies!!! yay! *hands out cookies* Yay! okay, now on with the story.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
*..* = writing  
  
_____________  
Whispers In the Rain  
Chapter 5: And It Starts  
_____________  
  
Draco Malfoy wasn't the hapiest person in the world. He had woken up much to early, the sun blazing into the room. Groaning he rolled over, which resulted in him falling out of bed. He laid there a moment, trying to figure out how in the world he had managed this. He shrugged it off and headed to breakfast. The Great Hall was practically empty.   
  
He walked past the Gyffindor table in such a daze, he didn't notice the red head following him or the boy walking in his direction. Suddenly he was pushed from behind. Grabbing the closest thing for support he landed with a thud. Then he heard it. A groan sounded from under him. In Draco's sleepy daze he pull the person's robe to the side that had covered their face. Green eyes stared back at him. Draco gulped.  
  
'I have Harry Potter underneath me... again. What the hell is wrong with this picture? Why do I have Potter underneath me!' Draco held his breath as he saw Harry's mouth show a small smile. 'Did he just smile at me? This is disgusting! What the fuck am I doing? This isn't right. I have Harry-fucking-Potter underneath me! ...Harry-fucking... fucking Harry... No! I didn't think that! I didn't... Still... the idea is quite appealing from this current perspective.'  
  
Ron watched, amused, as the two on the floor stared at each other. Harry's eyes flashed over to look at Ron and back at Draco again. Ron gave him a look, telling him to make a move. Harry's eyes widened and he again started staring at Draco. Draco suddenly blinked and an almost unchracteristicly sheepish grin appeared on his face. Harry slowly smiled.  
  
'He's smiling at me... Wow, he's smiling at me!' Draco blinked rapidly, trying to think clearly. 'He doesn't like me does he? ...He hasn't complained about me not getting up yet... Damnit, Draco! What the hell are you thinking this crap for?! This is Potter!' Draco suddenly felt something. His face flushed heavily and he quickly jumped to his feet. 'Oh my God. Potter was getting turned on by that... By me!'  
  
Harry slowly sat up, keeping his eyes on Draco. Draco looked as though he was debating soemthing then he quickly turned around, shoved Ron out of the way, and left without a word. Ron looked over at Harry on the floor and grinned.  
  
"He likes you." Ron said teasingly. Harry stood up and suddenly realised everyone was watching them. He blushed and adjusted his robes to cover his turn on. Ron put his arms around Harry's shoulders, still grinning. "It's obvious he's shy about this, but it's even more obvious he likes you. So now we only have to find a way to get him to admit his feelings."  
  
"I dont' think this is gonna work." Harry mumbled. Ron patted him on the back.  
  
"Of course it will!" Ron grinned again. Harry suddenly got the feeling that Ron was having a bit too much fun with this playing cupid idea.  
  
Draco was officially mad. He barely noticed as he shoved people out of his way. ("OUCH!" "Hey, watch it!" "What do you think your doing?!?") No, it was all just obstacles in his way as he fought to get to his dorm room. Once there he sat down on his bed and pulled the curtains closed. The dorm room was empty, all his room-mates having gone home for the holidays, but he still felt more comfortable with them closed.   
  
'Okay... Now is the time to be calm Draco. Calm. Yes, you can do this. You know your not gay. There is no way in the world you could be... after all, you like girls. Yes, yes you do.' Draco nodded at this thought.  
  
'But you also like boys.' said a voice in the back of his mind.   
  
'I do not!' Draco retorted, anger rising.  
  
'Of course you do. You were getting just as turned on as Harry was.'  
  
'I.. I... It's POTTER not HARRY!' Draco glared at a spot in front of him.  
  
'See? Can't even defend yourself. Admit it. You like the boy.' The voice suddenly became insistant. 'You need to show him how you feel. It's alright to like both sexes, it's perfectly normal. Now, go back down to breakfast and talk to him!'  
  
'I'm not gonna talk to him.' Draco insisted. 'But... I am still hungry...'  
  
Harry was staring. Staring at the red head in front of him as he stuffed yet another pancake down his mouth. 'Hoe on earth can he eat so much?' Harry mused. He was so caught up in counting the pancakes disapearing from Ron's plate that he didn't notice the pale blonde re-enter the Great Hall. Ron, on the other hand, was fully aware. Harry raised an eyebrow as a sly grin appeared on Ron's face. Yet, Ron wasn't looking at Draco. No, he was looking at the owls.   
  
Due to the small amount of people present, only a few owls sauntered above. One flew over to Draco and dropped a small envelope onto his scrambled eggs, before heading back to the owlery. Draco glanced around before carefully picking the letter up. There was no return address, just the name Draco Malfoy printed on the front in an un-identifiable penmenship. He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
*Dear Draco,  
Your beaufitul steel eyes haunt my dreams. Your porcieline skin makes even the foulest mood drift away. I have watched for so long and never having the strength to tell you how I feel. But now the time comes that I feel you are ready to hear this. Please come to the Quidditch field in three days at the stroke of midnight. I'll be waiting.  
Love, Your Admirer For All Time*  
  
Ron watched Draco close the letter and he quickly poked Harry. "Hey, look!"  
  
Draco glanced up and saw Harry look over at him. Harry quickly turned away and talked to Ron, but his glance left Draco wondering. 'Did he send it? Should I go?' Draco stared down at his food in confusion. Then, deciding he had tiemt o think about it, he began stuffing the eggs into his mouth.  
  
__________________  
Oooo, ain't Ron devious? MUWAHAHAHAHH!!!! I love it!! okay... next chapter will come as quickly as me little brain can make it. 


	6. Ron's Great Idea

A/N: Just a slight warning, the story is meant to get a little humorous. I started out doing the drama, but... well... Winky (my drama muse) is kinda getting a little TOO moody. I think she needs some time off. Besides, drama really isn't my thing... *weird ass grin*  
  
___________________  
Whispers In The Rain  
Chapter 6:  
___________________  
  
Draco walked out onto the quad. It was a nice sunny day, the brightness bouncing off the snow. Slowly, Draco made his way past Harry and Ron, who stood off to the side. Spotting the pale blonde, Ron quickly raised his voice for Draco to hear. "Really, Harry? You like pale blondes with steel eyes? Why, that's sounds familiar!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he spotted Draco staring at them. He glared at Ron. "What are you doing?" He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing." Ron gave him an innocent look. Ron smiled as Harry glanced back over at Draco. Draco shook his head in annoyance and started to walk away. That was when Ron had an idea. He got the look on his face that revealed to Harry he had been thinking. Harry shook his head, praying. Ron turned to Draco. "Hey, Malfoy!"  
  
"What do you want, Weasel?" Draco sneered from a few feet away. Knowing Draco wouldn't walk over to them voluntarily, Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him over to the pale boy's side. Draco gave him an odd look, wondering what the red-head was up to.  
  
"Considering it's Christmas, I thought it would be nice if all of us got together." Harry and Draco's jaws dropped. They had never seen Ron so level-headed, especially when concerning a Malfoy. "Now, I know what your thinking. But come on guys, just a little Christmas spirit? And no one has to know!"  
  
Draco cast a side long glance at Harry, who was busy staring at Ron is shock. Ron looked at them both. His left eye twitched involuntarily a few seconds, then he gave them a lopsided grin. Harry's eyebrow raised as he watched this. 'Is he okay?' Harry thought. 'Why has he been acting this way here lately? Surely Hermione's absence couldn't effect him so drastically.'   
  
"Well?" Ron asked, giving them a slightly strained hopeful look. Draco would of naturally declined with some comical and brilliant remark, but for some reason the look on Ron's face was scaring him. And, since they were the only ones there, what did it hurt to spend a little time with the "Dream Team"? 'Maybe I can get some info on them and turn it against them later!' An evil grin passed Draco's face, but he quickly hid it.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could grace you pathetic losers with my presence this year." Draco smirked slightly as Ron and Harry shared a look. Ron smiled and Harry... well, Harry looked nauseated.  
  
"Right, then!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Let's go get some hot chocolate in the Great Hall. I'm terribly thirsty."  
  
Harry laughed lightly as Ron lead the way to the Great Hall. He knew Ron, any chance to get chocolate, or any kind of food for that matter, could be considered the best day of the year. Draco and him followed Ron up the Hogwarts stepped and into the building. Harry took every chance to glance at Draco. 'God, that boy knows how to move. It's like he's walking on air. How does he manage to hold himself up so superiorly? It's so damn sexy!' Harry blushed as Draco caught him looking.  
  
The Great Hall, to Draco's happiness, was empty. They grabbed cups of hot chocolate and sat down on the table closest to them. Draco sat across the two Gryffindor's, watching them carefully. Ron grinned, then leaned over to Harry and whispered low so Draco couldn't hear. "You should play footsies with him! Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Harry blushed heavily before replying. "No, I'm not going to!"  
  
"Fine!" Ron grumbled a minute. Then, while Harry was looking the other direction, he reached out his foot and carefully touched the leg of the boy across from him.  
  
Draco nearly gagged on his drink as he felt the foot lightly slide up and down his leg. He stared at the table a second, then slowly looked up at the two boys across from him. Harry was still staring up at one of the Christmas trees, not even looking in his direction. Ron, on the other hand, was grinning. Draco scrunched up his brow at him. Ron shrugged slightly and carefully pointed at Harry, the grin not leaving his face. Draco's eyes widened in question. Ron nodded and mouthed, "Oh yea, it's him."  
  
Harry finally turned back to the blonde and red-head. Draco was blushing madly and Ron... well, Ron had the silliest grin on his face. Both boys looked at Harry expectantly. "What?"  
  
"N-nothing." Draco stuttered, now that the foot had stopped touching his leg.  
  
"Oh..." Harry gave Ron a questioning look. Ron immediately looked away as though nothing happened.  
  
The rest of the day continued fairly normal. Draco spent a bit longer with him, but the moment a Ravenclaw spotted him he shouted out a snide comment and stormed off to the Slytherin common room.  
  
___________________  
A/N: hopefully i'll get the next chapter out soon. I'm in the middle of preparing and taking my GED exams, so my mind has been a bit muffled here lately. hehe. ^^ I'll get it done as soon as possible. 


	7. What's up with Ron?

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the way I portray the characters. yipee! I just love checking my email and seeing "fanfiction reveiw alert" it makes me so happy! *dances* Anywho! On with the story. Again, THANKS! Everyone get's cheesecake! wee! *hands out cheesecake to reviewers* want cheesecake? please review.  
  
oh, and basically this chapter is about Ickle Ronnikins. *giggle*  
____________________  
Whispers in the Rain  
Chapter 7: What's up with Ron?  
____________________  
  
"Ron, can I talk to you?" Harry asked. Ron looked up from his Quidditch book and smiled, nodding. Harry gave him a serious look before speaking. "I was wondering if you've been feeling okay? You've been.. honestly? Acting very bizzare."  
  
"Why, Harry, how do you mean?" Ron asked, looking innocent.   
  
"Well, this thing with Malfoy for one." Harry explained. "I was expecting you to freak out! Normally your not this... accepting when it concerns Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ron laughed lightly, then twitched. "I'm fine. I've just re-evaluated my way of thinking is all."  
  
"See, that's another thing." Harry replied. "You've been so polite and proper! Well, excluding when your constantly trying to shove me into Malfoy from behind."  
  
"Harry, your never gonna get him if you don't stop calling him Malfoy. Call him Draco." Ron told him. Harry stared, not believing what his ears had heard. Ron barely noticed and continued to talk. "You see, you need to get to the core of Draco's heart. Attack from the inside. Now, I've taken the beginning steps to make sure Draco thinks your like him like that. You just need to get under the skin. Draco has a very large shield garding him, it's hard to break through."  
  
Harry just stared. He really didn't know what else to do. Ron held a grin on his face for a minute before returning to his book. Harry leaned back in his chair and watched Ron out fo the corner of his eyes. There was something so different about Ron. His usual parranoia was absent. He seemed so relaxed and calm. Not to mention this thing with Draco.   
  
Everyone in Hogwarts knew what Ron felt when it came to the Malfoy family. He normally didn't like Draco, this was the obvious. Out the three of them, Ron probably hated him the most. Hermione disliked him, sure, but she seemed to ignore him most of the time. Harry... well, Harry just kinda reacted to whatever Draco threw at him. At least, that was before the crush developed.  
  
Still, Ron was a moody person. And, maybe, just maybe, he really did "evaluate his way of thinking". Harry wasn't sure about what he meant, but he could only assume it was for the better. Ron hadn't had a single explosion of emotions since Christmas break started. Whether that had to do with Hermione's absence, Harry wasn't sure. Harry knew Ron was obsessed over Hermione. It was obvious since the first day they met, come to think of it. Hermiome, though, was a different story. Maybe it was becasue Harry didn't understand girls, not that he wanted to. But, in Harry's opinion, Hermione must feel the same way for Ron. Why else would they bicker so much?  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Ron spoke up. "Do you believe in soul mates?"  
  
"Well... kinda." Harry replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I dont' know." Ron frowned. "The question just popped up in my mind." He shrugged. "I guess with this whole crush thing between you and Draco has made me think about love a little bit."  
  
"Have you wrote to Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No! Why?" Ron gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"I was just wondering." Harry stated. Ron sighed.  
  
"Do you think I should?" Ron asked. "Send her a Christmas greeting? I usually don't, you know. I just give her her present and that's about it. Maybe I should send her a Merry Christmas of something?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Harry replied. Ron nodded, his face looking thoughtful.  
  
Across the castle, Draco Malfoy was enjoying the quiet fire in the Slytherin common room. He was lost in his thoughts, though strangely not even thinking of anything. Random things seemed to float through his mind. The face of Harry. The foot that had been touching his leg yesterday. Ron's invitation to spend Christmas with them.   
  
'What is wrong with the Weasel, anyway?' Draco thought to himself. 'He's acting civil to me. It's really giving me the creeps. Not that I care about the pathetic Weasel... still, I'm curious as to if he's okay.'  
  
Fighting the urge to leave the common room and, shockingly, make his way to the Gryffindor tower, Draco concentrated on the fire. The sound of tapping caught his attention. Turning his head, Draco spotted the Malfoy eagle owl tapping at the only window in the common room. After opening the tiny panel, letting the wind blow some snow into the room, Draco turned to the owl and pulled off the letter. The owl, not waiting for a reply, swooped past him and out the window. Draco scanned through the short letter from his father. (a/n: i'm not gonna say what was in it because, truthfully, it doesn't matter)  
  
Groaning, Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and quill to reply to his father. Normally he woudl of waited, since it wasn't that big of a deal, but he was bored and needed something to do. After writing his short letter, he figured he might as well take the next step and send it off. He knew the eagle owl had went to the owlery. 'Lazy-ass bird. Can't ever wait for me to finish a reply. Always has to go flirt with the other owls.' Draco smirked as he exited the common room. 'He seems to like Potter's owl. What's it's name? Hedwig? What kind of name is that anyway?'  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked nervously. Harry looked up at Ron and noticed he was holding a small envelope. "C-Could you do soemthing for me?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked. Ron relunctantly held out the parchment envelope.   
  
"Send this to Hermione?" Ron requested. "I'm afraid if I do it I'll chicken out."  
  
"Alright." Harry smiled at his friend. "I will."  
  
And off Harry went to the owlery, not even realizing that Draco was going to the exact same place.  
__________________  
ooooo, cliff hanger! muwahahahah!!!! 


	8. Owlery Incident

A/N: this is probably gonna be a short chapter... i think. lol. i guess i should write it first, huh? muwhaha! here we go.  
  
_______________________  
Whispers In the Rain  
Chapter 8: Owlery Incident  
_______________________  
  
Harry hummed to himself as he tied the letter onto Pigwidgeon's little foot. The minute owl bounced around a moment before flying off in great excitement. Harry watched until the small Pig was a little dot against the setting sun, which didn't take long considering his size. Harry walked over to Hedwig, who had woken up the moment Harry entered the owlery. He pet her softly, hardly noticing someone else walking into the room.  
  
Draco didn't see Harry in the darkening light. He was too busy rolling up his letter and attatching it to his eagle owl to pay much attention. After setting the owl off into the darkenning sky, Draco leaned against the window and watching the stars appear. Harry, at this time, chose the moemnt to turn around and spot the pale blonde. Harry's heart caught in his throat as he watching the shadows dance on Draco's face.   
  
Stepping forward, Harry cringed as his foot stepped on something that resulted in him being noticed. Draco slowly turned and looked at Harry. Harry couldn't exactly read the look on Draco's face. There wasn't any shock, it was as though Draco knew Harry was there, without seeing him. Harry walked over to Draco, completely blocking his way to the door of the owlery.   
  
Draco held his breath as the last bit of orange sunlight played across Harry's face, lighting up his green eyes. He could only stare as the figure before his slowly turned into shadows. As Harry stepped closer to him, Draco nervously glanced past him at the door.   
  
"H-Harry? I mean... Potter?" Draco whispered. Harry was now very close to the Slytherin boy. Slowly, Harry reached up and pressed his finger against Draco's lips, silencing him. Draco's steel eyes widened as Harry's other arm reached up and gently stroked his cheek. Harry looked up at the slightly taller boy and smiled softly in the dark. Harry's hands cupped Draco's face gently, as his thumb traced his lower lip.  
  
Draco took a quick, deep breath. The smell of Harry's skin and scent attacked him. His scences darted around in his head as the smell of the boy near him filled his being. Draco felt his eyes waver slightly, starting to close. He felt the boy move closer to him, they were now inches apart. Draco whispered softly, "H-Harry? What are-?"  
  
"Shhh." Harry interupted. Harry pushed away all of his insecurities and moved his face less than an inch from Draco's face. Draco stiffened slightly as their lips lightly brushed each other. It wasn't exactly a kiss, more like a tease. Draco's stiffness was released as a shudder waved through him. Harry smiled slightly at the reaction, then slowly pressed his lips against Draco's. Though the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to both participants. Draco felt himself softening under the kiss. Harry wanted more.   
  
"No." Draco said softly as Harry moved to kiss him again. Draco shifted a moment, then gently pushed past Harry towards the door.  
  
"Draco, I..." Harry trailed off, not really certain on what should be said. Draco shook his head, not looking back.  
  
"I can't do this, Harry." The words dripped with emotion, but Draco held himself calmly. "It's not right." With that he quickly left the owlery, leaving Harry to stare after him.  
  
Ron looked up from his book as Harry entered the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately interupted by Harry's fumed anger. "Who the hell is he kidding!?"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Harry practically spitting it out. "'It's not right.' He says. Bull-crap! I know he felt it, just as much as I did. He's so damn... Frustrating!"  
  
"Harry," Ron said, after Harry had sat down on the chair across from him. "What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking at him accusingly. "You probably planned it!"  
  
"Wha-" Ron stopped, thinking hard. He could come up with nothing. He knew he planned the meeting at the Quidditch feild, but he never thought they would cross eachother while Harry was delivering a letter. "Harry, I didn't plan anything."  
  
"I know." Harry groaned. "I'm sorry... I'm so stupid! I can't beleive I did that! What came over me?"  
  
"Could you please just tell me what happened?" Ron asked, getting slightly frustrated. Harry sighed, then relunctantly told Ron about the owlery incident. Ron's mouth remained open the entire time, causing Harry to blush even more. "Woah. I can't believe you did that! ...You sly dog you!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry protested spotting the start of a grin on his friend's face. "What am I suppose to do now? I'll never have a chance after that."  
  
"Don't think you've lost the battle that quickly." Ron replied, with a sly smile. "You just have to show him that he can't run away from what he's feeling forever."  
  
"How in the hell am I suppose to do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Ron said honestly. He sighed softly as he looked off into space. "But there has got to be a way."  
_______________________  
alright! Draco/Harry action at last! what do you think? 


	9. It Can't Be Right

A/N: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! *hugs everyone* I really do! I have the BIGGEST, CHEESIEST grin on my face because of your last reviews!! *grins* yay! i would dance.. but... well, i can't dance... and i'm listening to Evanescence, not really dancing music. lol. haha! anyway... on with the story, shall we?  
  
*...* = writing  
'...' = thinking  
_________________________  
Whispers In the Rain  
Chapter 9: It Can't Be Right  
_________________________  
  
*I don't know what day it is. I can't think straight. I've skipped breakfast, I couldn't face him. God damn it all. Potter, why did you have to go and do that?!?! Do what you ask? Kiss me, damnit!He kissed me in the Owlery. I-I... I... I liked it. Yes, that's right! I, Draco Malfoy, enjoyed being kissed by a GUY! And not just ANY GUY! Harry-Freakin-Potter! The Golden Boy! The Boy Who Lived. The-The ...Boy with the softest lips I've ever came in contact with.*  
  
Draco paused in his writing, his stomach giving a faint grumble. It was past lunch, he had missed two meals. Sighing, he leaned against the head board of his bed and looked out the far window. The clouds covered the sky, giving off an extremely cold feeling. Draco stared out the window a moment, then looked back down at his journal.  
  
*I've come to the conclusion that this thing with Potter shouldn't go anywhere. I can't... I can't continue with this. No one will accept the idea of a Malfoy being gay, or bi. No one will accept Draco Malfoy being with Harry Potter. It's TOO strange. It's just so un-natural. It isn't right. It can't be right. ...But why do I feel like I'm meant to be with him?*  
  
Draco set his journal down, not noticing a piece of paper slipping from it's pages. Standing, he made his way over to the window. He felt the cold stone under his hands as he leaned forward to look down onto the school grounds. He spotted a bit of red walking towards Hagrid's Hut. Draco was shocked to see Ron alone, usually Harry went with him. Shrugging, Draco turned back to his bed, his grey eyes landing on the piece of parchment sliding out of his notebook.  
  
Stepping forward, Draco snatched it up. He quickly read it, then smirked. It was the Secret Admirerer letter he recieved a few days ago. Tonight. Tonight was the night they were suppose to be meeting. Draco gave a thoughtful look at the parchment, as though it held many secrets. 'Should I go?' Draco thought to himself. 'No... I don't want to see him again...'  
  
'But Draco,' An inner voice spoke up. 'You can't honestly say you know he sent it.'  
  
'...True.' Draco shrugged and tossed the letter back on his bed.   
  
After pacing the room for a moment, Draco's hunger finally got to him. He carefully made his way to the kitchens to grab something to eat. Draco made sure not to pass anyone as he made his way there. He really wasn't in the mood to talk, let alone be seen. He was, afterall, in a pair of crumbled sweats and undershirt. 'All clear!' Draco nearly hummed to himself as he walked calmly down the torch lit hall. He quickly tickled the pear, rolling his eyes as it giggled.  
  
"Master Draco!" the nearest house-elf yelled. Then, coughing, he corrected himself. "Hello, young sir."  
  
"Dobby, right?" Draco asked, though not really caring what his name was. "Hey, can I get a couple of sandwhiches and some pumpkin juice?"  
  
"Right away, sir!" Dobby replied. The other house-elves whisked away with Dobby and less than a second later a plate was being handed to Draco. Draco nodded a thanks, and quickly slipped out of the kitchens, comming face to face with a certain red-headed individual.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron said in suprise, jumping slightly as the pale blonde nearly ran into him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just getting something to eat." Draco replied. 'Wait a minute... was I just polite to a Weasely!' Ron obviously noticed, too, as he gave him an odd look.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked suddenly. "I mean... It's just you look a little... stressed."  
  
Draco didn't reply at first. He looked at Ron carefully, shocked in seeing that Ron was actually concerned. Draco ran his hand through his un-gelled hair before sighing. "I'm actually very stressed."  
  
"It's because of what happened in the owlery last night, huh?" Ron said. Draco's eyes widened. 'He knew? Of course he knew! Harry must of told him.' Draco stared at the stone floor. 'I suppose I could comment on it. The Weasel actually looks concerned.'  
  
"Yea, actually, it is." Draco said softly. Ron nodded.  
  
"I wasn't expecting him to do that myself." Ron said. Draco eyed him suspiciously. "Uhh..."  
  
"You didn't have anything to do with what happened last night did you?" Draco asked. Ron opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again.  
  
"Well, you see, it was my letter he was sending off." Ron explained. "And... I did tell him that if he got the urge to do something daring, to do it."  
  
"I see." Draco just stared at him, making Ron shift uncomfortably.  
  
"And.. and.." Ron stuttered, then gave a small laugh. "So... did you enjoy it?"  
  
The question came so sudden that Draco was answering before he could stop himself. "Yes."  
  
"Really?" Ron grinned. Draco's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he inwardly cursed himself for speaking. Ron cleared his throat. "You know... It's okay if your scared of a commitment. Harry will understand. You two could just take things slowly at first. You know ju-"  
  
"No!" Draco burst out, glaring. "You don't understand! I can't be with him, okay?! I can't! I refuse to give in to this... this... gay puppy love! It's not right. It can't be right."  
  
"Why can't it?" Ron questioned. Draco gave a groan of frustration and stuffed one of the sandwhiches on his plate into his mouth, most likely in order to keep himself from responding. Ron continued persistantly. "Draco, let me tell you something. When it comes to love, there is no right or wrong! Love is love! Okay? That's just the way it is. You can't choose who you fall in love with, you can't choose how it happens. But that's not the point! The point is that it happens."  
  
"Listen, Weasel!" Draco said, before Ron would speak anymore. "That might be love to you, but it's not in my world. To my family, love is how much money they have, how pure their blood line is, and whether or not my father approves of her. That is what i'm expected to fall in love with. Not with Potter."  
  
"Someday, Malfoy, your going to have to do something against your father." Ron told him, speaking softly yet clearly. "I can only hope that you choose this to be your time to do it."  
  
With that said, Ron turned and quickly left the hall, leaving Draco to stare after him. Lost in confusing thoughts, Draco slowly made his way back to his dorm. Taking a last glance at the secret admirerer letter, he finished his food and returned to staring out the window.  
______________________  
hope this chapter is approved by you all. I felt the need to dig a little into Draco's way of thinking, so you could understand his point of veiw. *smile* please reveiw!! 


	10. Quidditch Meeting

Author's Note: Well, what do you know... no notes.   
Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? HAHAHAHAHAHA! If you think that's true then you got more problems then finding a way to sue me.  
  
__________________________  
Whispers in the Rain  
Chapter 10: Quidditch Meeting  
__________________________  
  
"Harry, come on!" Ron insisted. Harry and him stood in the middle of the snow covered Quidditch field. Harry felt Ron grab him by his cloak and yank him back. "Just stay a little longer."  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked. "And why did you need the Invisibility Cloak?"  
  
"Just trust me okay." Ron gave him a reassuring smile. Harry still didn't trust him, but he didn't move. Ron nervously glanced behind Harry and at the Hogwarts castle from time to time, waiting for a certain pale blonde's arrival.  
  
Draco, meanwhile, paced his room. He reached for his cloak, pulled away, then reached for it again. After repeating this a few times, he grabbed his black cloak and pulled it on. 'I might as well. It's not like I have anything else planned.' On the contrayery, he had planned on sitting on his bed and pine over the issue with Harry Potter. Shaking the idea of Harry out of his mind, he slowly made his way out of the Slytherin dorms. He quickly walked through the empty halls of the school, until reaching the front door. He paused there, holding his breath, before yanking on the door handle and letting in the cold air.  
  
"Okay, give me the Cloak!" Ron said ergently, spotting Draco near the school. He grabbed the Cloak from Harry's hands and covered himself, leaving only Harry visible.  
  
Harry watched in utter horror as Draco aproached him. Unable to find his voice, he stared as Draco stopped a foot away. Draco glared half-heartedly at him before speaking. "What do you want?"  
  
"I.. uhh... Huh?" Harry stammered. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't... Actually... I do think we should talk. About what happened?"  
  
Draco flinched slightly at the topic. "Listen, Potter. I said what I said. It's not right. You dont' know what preasure I have on me, there is no way you... and... me... could work." Draco's voice fell to a whisper with the last words. Harry took a deep breath, trying to figure out what he could say, but Draco spoke instead. "I know you had nothing to do with this meeting here. So, since we are both kind of clueless about whatever your Weasel plan is, I suggest we just leave it at this."  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry called as Draco started to walk away. Draco squeezed his eyes closed and forced himself to keep moving. Harry, unable to control himself, ran after him, grabbed his shoulder, and whipped him around. "Damnit, Malfoy."  
  
"This is over, Potter." Draco said, forcing it to sound angry. Harry gave him a hurt look before whispering so softly that Draco strained to hear him.  
  
"Draco. I can't deny this anymore. I like you. I dont' know why or how. And honestly I don't care." Harry took a deep breath. "All I know is that these feelings are real and I have no way of concealing them becasue they are just too strong."  
  
"Holy fuck, Potter!" Draco suddenly screamed out, causing Harry to take a step back. "Your wrong, this isn't real! It can't be real, okay? I dont' know what the hell is wrong with you here lately, but I'm starting to think this is just some fucking joke between you and the rest of your little Dream Team. There is no way me and you could work. We hate each other, remember? I'm the thorn in your spine and visa versa!"  
  
"Draco, sometimes feelings change!" Harry replied. Draco stared at him, eyes fuming. His mind bounced between anger and confusion. Harry watched him carefully, wanting only to step closer to him. But he didn't, out of fear of how the Slytherin would react. A pause seemed to feel the field as both visible teens stood staring at each other.  
  
"Potter..." Draco said, lowering his voice to a gentle whisper. "I would give anything to make sense of all this. But I know that's not gonna happen. This is so confusing, and I know you think so too. Whatever feelings I have for you, I need to figure out on my own. So, please, just leave me alone."  
  
"Draco?" Harry questioned. "Please, just... Please, don't, okay? Don't?"  
  
"No." Draco whispered, looking down at the ground. His breath was slowly rising, a sudden group of feelings smashing into his heart that he coudln't figure out which was which. Harry, not wanting Draco to leave, stepped close to him and grabbed his hand. Draco took that moment to focus on the only emotion that seemed to make sense in his soul: anger.   
  
Draco jerked his hand out of Harry's and glared at the shorter boy. Before Harry would blink, Draco shoved him back. Harry landed in the snow and stared up at Draco in shock. Steel eyes gazed down at him. As the wind picked up, Harry heard Draco's faint words, spoken through gritted teeth. "Leave me be, Potter."  
  
Harry, not getting up from the ground, watched the blonde stomp off. Raising his eyes to the sky, he watched the clouds slowly drift above him. Already forgotton that Ron was still there, Harry didn't bother to wipe away the single tear that fell down his cheek. Suddenly a freakled face and red hair apeared above him as Ron took off the Cloak. Ron gave him a sad look. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"Yes, please." Harry whispered. Ron nodded and soon his footsteps heading for the castle disapeared. Harry just laid on the snow, trying to repeat the conversation in his mind. He knew that Draco was hiding his feelings for him. It had been so obvious, after all. And deep down, Harry understood why Draco was denying them. Harry understood all too well. But that still didn't stop him from getting angry over the whole ordeal.  
  
"Now, now, Harry!" A deep, gruffy voice sounded out. "Yer shoudln't be laying in the snow like that. Yer could get sick, ya'know."  
  
"I know, Hagrid." Harry replied, sitting up. He looked over (and up) at the tall half-giant. Hagrid could tell almost immediately that something was bothering him.  
  
"Why don't yer come and have some tea with me?" Hagrid suggested. Harry nodded solemnely and stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
_______________________  
Damn that Draco, he so stubborn, no? lol. 


	11. Talkin' In the Hut

Author's Notes: Okay, Hagrid's Accent might not be perfect here, alrighty? But i'm trying to make it a Little Hagridish! ^^  
  
To WinterMoon: of course you can use Understanding!Ron in your story! ^^ Understanding!Ron is for everybody! wee!  
To Other Reviewers: I'll be explaining Ron's behaivor soon, k? But, in order to do that, I have to wait till Hermione comes back. so you guys gotta suffer for a tiny bit. MUWAHAHAHAH!!! the evilness! ^.~   
_________________________  
Whispers in the Rain  
Chapter 10: Talkin' In the Hut  
_________________________  
  
Harry sat down in the chair facing Hagrid's table and watched as Hagrid bussied himself with making tea. Once the tea was disperced, Hagrid sat down and looked at Harry carefully. Harry looked distraught, to put it lightly. His green eyes focused on the tea cup in front of him, and he held a small frown on his face.  
  
"Now, Harry, what's the probl'm?" Hagrid asked softly. Harry glanced up at him quickly, then looked back down at the tea cup.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Harry asked in a barely audible whisper. Hagrid nodded a yes and Harry cleared his throat. "I've discovered something about myself, Hagrid. Something that a lot of people wouldn't accept. But I can't help the fact that it's what I am. I know I should be able to tell you this. I know that your my friend and you wouldn't hate me for it."  
  
"I could n'ver hate yer, Harry." Hagrid told him, smiling softly.   
  
"Hagrid..." Harry took a deep breath and mustered up his strength. "I'm gay."  
  
Hagrid stared at him, a look of shock on his face. Harry tried to not break their eye contact, he wanted to make sure Hagrid believe him, but he failed. He looked down at his hands. Silence filled the room as Harry picked at the dirt under one of his fingernails, trying to occupy his mind. Trying to not panick at the fact that Hagrid wasn't saying anything. Trying to ignore the half-giant as he stared at him.   
  
"Yer sure 'bout this?" Hagrid asked uncertainly.  
  
"Positive." Harry told him. Hagrid slowly nodded.  
  
"Well... I can't say I'm not a little dis'pointed." Hagrid told him. Harry held his breath, then breathed a sigh of relief as Hagrid smiled. "But 's long 's yer sure, then I'm not g'nna say an'thing 'bout it."  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid." Harry said. Hagrid nodded and gave him another smile.  
  
"Now, this doesn't explain why yer were layin' in the snow out 'n the quidditch field." Hagrid said, slightly amused. Harry blushed heavily, reliving the conversaion he had with Draco that night.  
  
"Well, er, I was kinda having a stress attack." Harry gave a light laugh.   
  
"Really? Hmm, yer can talk 'bout it with me o'course. If yer want to."  
  
"Have you ever known someone that you normally hated and who hated you back? That the world seemed fixed on you two being enemies?" Harry asked. "And then, all of a sudden, this whole new world is opened up with a single thought. And you feel yourself feeling all these things towards this person, things that you never thought you would feel. After hours of telling yourself they coudln't be true you finally realize they are. And then the only question now is, does he like you back?  
  
"And sooner or later you figure out that him liking you is a pretty big possibility," Harry coninuted, talking rapidly. "So you take a chance! Then you do soemthing incredibally stupid and scare him off. Now he's yelling at you to leave him alone. But you know," Harry nodded his head in emphases, "Yes you know he feels the same."  
  
"Umm, er, right." Hagrid said, trying to take all this in. "Well, do yer mind me askin' who it 's?"  
  
Harry coughed. Strangely, this cough sounded like the words: Draco Malfoy. Hagrid blinked. No, no. That couldn't of been it. "'Scuse me?"  
  
"Dra-" Harry stopped, then opened his mouth to try again. "Drac-"  
  
"The name 's startin' to sound familiar." Hagrid laughed slightly.  
  
"Draco." Harry whispered. Hagrid choked on his tea. Clearing his throat, he searched for some words.  
  
"Well, er, that was unexpected." Hagrid said. "But, er, I guess I should of known... Yer saying earlier that it was an enemy. I was just hopin' it was, er, some other enemy."  
  
"I know." Harry whispered. The boy was obviously embarassed beyond belief. Hagrid decided not to concentrate on WHO the boy liked, more on the fact that he LIKED someone.  
  
"So, what are ye g'nna do 'bout it?" Hagrid asked, taking a gulp of his tea.   
  
"I dont' know." Harry said honestly. "He doesn't want to see me anymore. Ron says I should just keep trying to break his so called shield."  
  
"Ron knows, eh?" Hagrid asked, slightly shocked.   
  
"Oh, yea." Harry said. "He's actually rather excited about it. He's been very helpful... kind of." Harry laughed. "He's been very accepting. It's scaring the pants off me, really."  
  
"Maybe it has something ter do with Hermione gone?" Hagrid suggested. "He came to me hut a while ago. Talked 'bout her the entire time."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. "Huh, I didn't know. Well... I guess I was a bit busy pouting... After what happened with Draco and all."  
  
"Mmhm." Hagrid replied. He chose not to push the topic due to the blush creeping back in Harry's cheeks.  
  
"I dont' know what to do, Hagrid." Harry said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"If yer want my 'pinion, I think yer should just give Malfoy some time." Hagrid told him. "If he likes yer back, then he won't be able to handle being 'way from yer too long."  
  
Harry slowly smiled. Though he hated the idea of leaving Draco to be angry with him, Hagrid had a good point. "Thanks Hagrid."  
  
"No, probl'm." Hagrid said. Harry stiffled a yawn. "Blimey, yer need to get ta sleep! It's way ter late, or early dependin' on how ya look at it."  
  
"Yea, thanks again Hagrid." Harry said. With that he left Hagrid and slowly made his way up to Hogwarts castle.  
________________________  
welp, that convo was pretty long, but I thought Hagrid would be a good advice dude! muwahahah! *coughgag* ...dont' ask me what that was about. hehe. 


	12. In Which Christmas Break Ends

Author's Notes: I know you guys have been wanting more D/H action. Well... I'm not gonna give it to you! MUWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! *cough-shudder-twitch* Instead your gonna get a little Ron/Hermione in here. *giggle*  
_____________________________________  
Whispers In the Rain  
Chapter 12: In Which Christmas Break Ends  
_____________________________________  
  
Draco spent the remaining days of Christmas break in the Slytherin common room. He made sure to avoid Harry and Ron when heading for meals. Not that he ate much to begin with. Spending most of his time grumbling about Harry and the current situation, he didn't find himself very hungry.   
  
It was now the last day of Christmas break. The returning Hogwarts student would arrive tomorrow morning. Draco sighed heavily. 'One day left of quiet solitude.' He thought to himself.  
  
'One day left to make up with Harry.' A voice in the back of his mind whispered. Draco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I don't think so." Draco told the voice out loud. He could hear a faint laugh.  
  
'Oh come on boy!' The voice said, amused. 'You've been thinking of him since that little thing in the Quidditch field! Go and make up with him.'  
  
"Why should I?" Draco asked, annoyed. "It's not like anything can come from it."  
  
'Draco, my boy, since when do you follow the rules set out by your father?' The voice asked. 'Last time i recalled, never. We both know you following his orders is just an act. So why should this be any different?'  
  
Draco groaned. "Will you just shut up?!"  
  
'Sorry, hun. But I can't. I'm your sub-conscious. Your stuck with me for the rest of your life.'  
  
"Damn." Draco muttered. He rolled his eyes as the voice laughed evily. Sadly, the voice had a point. He never really was one to actually fallow his father's rules. He pretended to, but always in the last minute he would defy his father. Leaving the man in utter shock and anger. Not that his anger bothered Draco. His father might of been a Death Eater, but Lucius Malfoy was no danger to Draco. Draco laughed softly to himself, recalling the last time Lucius tried to punish him. Narcissa had gone on a rampage.   
  
'Ha! See?' The voice suddenly spoke up. 'Your mother wouldn't let your father do anything. She's too into having that Perfect Rich Family look to let your father hurt you.' It was true. And Draco knew it.   
  
Harry sat in front of Ron, watching as one of Ron's knights slaughtered his pawn. He sighed in frustration. "I don't see why I keep playing this with you, I always lose."  
  
"True." Ron grinned in triumph as he won their third game of Wizard's Chess that evening. "We could always do something else. Hmm... Not really much to do, now is there? You could try and make up with Draco! I could help."  
  
"No, I'm gonna follow Hagrid's advice. Let him come to me." Harry told him. Ron sighed, a little disapointed. Harry smiled over at him. "He'll give in. I can feel it."  
  
"If you say so, Harry." Ron replied. "But Malfoy is a stubborn boy. Very stubborn. It's going to take him forever. We could easily hurry this up, you know. You guys can have a secret meeting... hmmm, and of course it would have to be in the owlery. Considering that's where you shared your first kiss."  
  
"Stop being so romantic. You should be saving that for Hermione." Harry teased. Ron's face flushed and he looked down at the chess board. "By the way, did she ever reply to that letter you sent her?"  
  
"No." Ron mumbled.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Harry asked. Ron's face went even redder.  
  
"I dont' really recall." He lied. "I just hope she's not mad at me over it. Blimey, that woudl be horrible. I hate when Hermione geets mad at me."  
  
"I would think you'd be used to it by now." Harry said, laughing lightly. Harry looked down at his watch. "We should get to bed."   
  
Both boys managed to sleep in the next morning and were awakened by Seamus and Dean talking loudly in the room. They quickly got up and got dressed, so they could rush down to the common room and find Hermione. They spotted her in the far corner, sitting to herself. She smiled as they came near. "I was wondering when you two sleepy heads were going to get up."  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted. "How was your Christmas?"  
  
"Pretty good." Hermione glanced past Harry and at the red-head who was trying to hide behind him. "And I got a very interesting letter from you, Ron."  
  
Ron laughed uneasily. Hermione stood and looked pointedly at Ron. "We need to talk." Harry watched, amused, as Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him through the common room entrance.   
  
Hermione led Ron through the castle, which suddenly seemed to be very packed now that the students had returned. Finally, the two made it to a door that led outside. They walked out into the melting snow and cold frigid air. Hermione looked around, making sure they were alone before speaking her first word. "What made you write it?"  
  
"I, well, I'm not sure." Ron told her. "I just felt like telling you... how... I feel."  
  
"I thought it was some joke at first." Hermione said softly. "But the things you said where just so... passionate. I didn't think you could be like that. I never thought you were one to speak your emotions so clearly."  
  
"Well, normally I'm not." Ron admitted. "I dont' know what's come over me. I've been acting the same way with Harry and some of the things he's been telling me. Just so... accepting of everything. Of my feelings for you. Of Harry. Even of Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, slightly confused. She looked Ron over, as thought trying to remember something.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy." Ron replied. "But I'm not going to tell you. It's Harry's job on that."  
  
"Ron?" Hermione's eyes slowly widened. "Ron, do you remember that fight we had right before I left for Christmas break?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Ron laughed lightly. "I remember every fight when it comes to you, Hermione."  
  
"Do you remember what the argument was about?" Hermione scrunched up her brow as she looked up at the red-head. "It was about you and how you react to things. How you accept things, remember? And I called you insufferable and told you that it would be a drastic change in your behaivor for you to be accepting and open. You insisted that wasn't true and I..."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, confused. "All I remember is Harry interupting us and then we went to see you off. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Oh my," Hermione suddenly started giggling. "I can't believe I forgot! When I got on the train! Oh, wow. We gotta go find Harry. I can't believe it actually worked."  
  
"What worked?" Ron asked as Hermione started heading for the school. She just waved him to follow her. Ron did, whining. "Come on, Hermione! What worked?!"  
_____________________________________  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! cliff hanger baby! Now you get to find out what happened to Ron that made him act that way! woot!   
  
Now everyone be a good boy and girl and reveiw for me! *pats readers on head* that's a good boy. 


	13. Bad Hermione!

Author's Note: WOW! MY FIRST FLAME!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! I've pissed someone off! YES! my job is complete!! here it is: "that is so disgusting!rnjk rowlings wonderful characters are being abused in this fanfic! i cant believe anyone would be so SICK to put their own completely wrong feelings- and dont tell me that you're 'different' and 'normal' becuz God made men to pair w/women and i think we all know it-into something so wonderful and magical! if you're gay, keep it to yourself!" I feel so proud. This has made my day! It's not everyday that I get called sick by a narrow-minded bast-ard. muwahahah! great laughs, great laughs. *grin*  
  
_______________________  
Whispers In the Rain  
Chapter 13: Bad Hermione!  
_______________________  
  
Hermione sat down between Ron and Harry off to the side of the Gryffindor common room. She set a large book on her lap and looked over at Ron. "I was just curious if it would work, honest. I hope it didn't cause any harm."  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione sighed, flipping through the pages of the book.  
  
"Ron's new behaivor?" Hermione said. "You have noticed the way he's been acting, haven't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry nodded. "Boy, have I noticed. You should see him when we talk about me and Dra-" Harry suddenly covered up what he was saying in a fit of coughs. Hermione gave him and odd look, but said nothing.  
  
"Aha!" Hermione pointed down at a page near the back of the book. Ron and Harry leaned over to read the page.   
  
**The Acceptingly Open Charm. Have a boyfriend that just wont let up? A jealous friend? A rude employee? Then your in need of this charm! It will slightly alter a person's additude to bring out their accepting and emotionally open side.**  
  
"You put a spell on me!" Ron yelled. Hermione cringed as a couple of people looked over curiously. "I can't believe you did that. No wonder I wasn't being myself."  
  
"But that's just the beauty of it, Ron." Hermione said. "It's not turning you into someone else. Your still the same. It just brings out these qualities that you have hiding within. So... It's not that bad."  
  
Ron continued to glare at her as Harry gave a sigh of relief. It was what Ron had within, that meant Ron would still accept him being gay. Harry looked back down at the page. "Is there a way to get rid of it?"  
  
"Well," Hermione shut the book. "There is. But are you sure you want to? I kind of like him like this."  
  
"Well, yea, I know what you mean." Harry admitted. "But still, it's only fair to him."  
  
"Hey, hello!" Ron interupted. "Stop talking like I'm not here. Hermione, fix it! Now!" Ron narrowed his eyes, speaking through gritted teeth. "Do it Hermione."  
  
"All right." Hermione replied. She pulled out her wand and waved it at him, muttering a few inaudible words. Ron stared at them both, then blinked rapidly. "Better?"  
  
"I think..." Ron faded off, thinking. Suddenly he turned to Harry. "How could you like that Malfoy!?!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled in shocked. "Quiet! Stop yelling."  
  
"Harry, what is he talking about?" Hermione asked. Harry blushed heavily and muttered something about the time and being tired. Hermione gave him a determined look. 'Crap.' Harry thought. 'She's got that look. She's not gonna stop until she finds out. I might as well tell her...'  
  
"I don't think we should talk here." Harry said softly, noticing that their outbursts had drawn the attention of a few people. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Hermione stood, setting her book on a nearby table. Ron remained seated, a look of anger on his face. "Ron? You comming?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Ron stood and headed for the boy's dorms. "I need to think."  
  
"He'll come around." Harry said. Hermione sighed and followed Harry out of the portrait hole. They walked down the hall and turned into the other all before Harry got the courage to speak. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"All right." Hermione said, stopping and turning to him. Harry hesitated, staring at the floor. "Harry, you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for you know."  
  
"Hermione, this is kinda hard to say." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm... g-g-a--"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked, not able to decipher his words.  
  
"I'm gay! That's right, gay!" Harry suddenly said, the words suddenly bursting out. "And I like Draco Malfoy. Ron has been helping me all Christmas break to get Draco to admit that he likes me back. I know he does. And I kissed him! Yes, kissed him! God, Hermione, it was wonderful!" Harry eyes seemed to glaze over as he got a dreamy look on his face. "Those lips, those eyes. I had him cornered in the owlery. He was all mine, all mine."  
  
Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing come out. She was needless to say shocked to hear Harry say all this, especially about Draco Malfoy. How could Harry be gay? He, afterall, had that crush on Cho, the Ravenclaw a year ahead of them. Harry looked at Hermione, waiting for her to say something. She opened her mouth yet again, but found that there was nothing she could say. Unable to stand the look Harry was giving her, she suddenly started walking away.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called after her. She sped up her walking, but he didn't follow her. Feeling defeated, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hermione, after a few minutes of wandering, had found herself getting close to the Slytherin's entrance. Not wanting to think about what Harry had said, she turned to leave, but came face to face with a pair of blue-grey eyes.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little Mudblood." Draco drawled. Hermione rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood. "And what brings you to our side of the castle?"  
  
"None of your business, Malfoy." She replied, not removing her eyes from his.  
  
"Where are your little body guards?" Draco asked, smirking. Hermione watched him a second, then to his shock, and hers, smiled.  
  
"I'm sure your more interested in where Harry is than anything." His eyes widened slightly at her words. Hermione couldn't help but smile wider. "He is the one your thinking about right now, isn't he?"  
  
"I dont' know where your getting at, Mudblood." Draco growled. Hermione thoughts raced a moment before she said something that made her cover her mouth in shock.  
  
"If you hurt him, Malfoy, you'll regret it." Draco lost the sneer that had been forming on his face and just stared at her. After getting over the shock of what she just said, she felt her strength pull up. "I mean it. Don't hurt him."  
  
With that, Hermione turned and stormed down the hall. Draco watched her receed before slumping against the wall. 'What the hell was that?' He asked himself.  
_______________________  
welp, there ya go. A lot of people had guessed that it was a spell. Oh, you smart, smart people! ^^ 


	14. Ron and Hermione

__________________________  
  
Whispers in the Rain  
  
Chapter 14: Ron and Hermione  
  
__________________________  
  
Draco laid in his bed, gazing up at the darkness above him. The snores of his fellow students echoed slightly through the room. But they weren't keeping him awake. His lack of sleep came from the thoughts wizzing about in his mind. Draco couldn't deny the fact that he missed Harry. The memory of their kiss was plaquing his mind. All he wanted at that moment was to relive it. Rolling over, Draco punched his pillow. 'How does he do it?' Draco wondered. 'All it takes is a thought of him and I turn all sappy!' Draco sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.   
  
The next morning, Harry sat up in his bed and peaked out of the curtains at Ron. Ron had refused to talk to Harry or Hermione the rest of the night. Harry watched the red head get up from bed, hoping to see if his mood had improved. As Ron reached for his clothes, he glanced over at Harry's bed. "You can stop spying on me, now."  
  
"Sorry." Harry muttered, pulling the curtain back.  
  
"I'm fine." Ron informed him. "I did some thinking and I've decided that I'm going to support you in whatever you decide. Even though I really don't like this Malfoy thing at the moment, I'm going to put up with it for you." Ron smiled at him, making Harry sigh in relief. "And... Maybe I can still help you get through Draco's little shield."  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. Even though he wasn't exactly helpful, it was nice to have his support. "Thanks Ron."  
  
"So, how did 'Mione take it?" Ron asked softly.   
  
"I'm not really sure." Harry replied. "She walked off when I told her."  
  
"Ouch." Ron said. Both boys continued their morning rituals in silence, then headed off for the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down across from Hermione. She slowly looked up at them warily. Ron smiled to show he wasn't mad, and Hermione softened a bit.  
  
"Harry." Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't like it. That boy is arrogant and rude. He's really not that attractive either! I just dont' see what you see in him. But I'm planning on looking past all that. Okay?" Harry nodded in reply. She then gave him a fierce look. "But if he hurts you, Harry. Ohh, he better not hurt you. Right Ron?"  
  
"Exactly." Ron agreed, grinning.  
  
"You really could do better." Hermione mumbled before returning to her meal. Harry just smiled. He couldn't help but look over at the Slytherin table. Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle. He had a look on his face that Harry couldn't identify. When Draco glanced Harry's way, Harry felt a blush creep into his cheeks. But he didn't look away. His eyes locked with Draco's and they both stared a moment, before Draco's eyes was dragged away by something Pansy Parkinson was saying.  
  
The rest of the day went extremely slow for everyone at Hogwarts. Which is to be expected, after all that time they had off. After what seemed like eternity, their last class finally let out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor tower. As Harry went to put away his books, he spotted a small envelope on his pillow. Slowly, Harry picked it up and pulled out the small piece of parchment.  
  
*Harry, please come to the owlery tonight. I need to talk to you. -Draco*  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he read the short message. Harry could barely think as he stuffed the note into his pocket and went back down into the common room. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry oddly, due to the dazed look on his face.   
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron greeted as Harry sat down next to him. Harry waved a reply. "Umm, you okay?"  
  
"Yea, never better." He said softly. Ron exchanged looks with Hermione before shrugging. While Harry stared off into space, Hermione leaned over to Ron.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"O-Okay." Ron stuttered. He glanced back at Harry before following Hermione to the corner of the large room. "What is it, Hermione?"  
  
"We still didn't get to have that conversation about the letter you wrote me." Hermione told him. Ron gulped in reply. "I didn't get to tell you that... Well, I like you too."  
  
"Really?" Ron blurted out. He got a goofy grin on his face. "Wow, really?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, really." Hermione giggled. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other. Then, slowly, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. As she started to move away, Ron moved in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Hermione's eyes widened a moment, before she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss continued, soft and gentle, untill Ron slowly pulled away. Hermione stared up at him. "Wow."  
  
"Ooooooo!!" Ron and Hermione turned to see Fred and George staring. They both blushed heavily as the twins came over.   
  
"Way to go, little brother!" Fred congratulated.   
  
"Ahh, looks like Ickle Ronniekins is growing up!" George teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron insisted, noticing the rest of the common room was grinning at them, including Harry. Hermione covered her face in embarassment.  
  
"We knew this was going to happen someday." Fred told them.  
  
"Yea, but we never imagined so soon!" George grinned. "They sure do grow up fast don't they?"  
  
"That they do." Fred and George faked a motherly sigh. Ron's glare was slowly getting deadlier and deadlier. Fred and George, naturally, chose to ignore the glare and continued to pester their younger brother. After a few minutes of this, they grew tired of their tease and went to work on their joke shop plans.   
  
______________________________  
  
In the next chapter we find out what Draco wants! wooooooo. fascinating stuff. lol 


	15. The Meeting

Author's Notes: Just to warn everyone, my updates are going to be comming farther apart. I don't have the computer time as much as I use to.   
  
Disclaimer: characters are of course JKR's. A line spoken by Harry in here somewhere is taken from Ever After.  
  
______________________  
  
Whispers In the Rain  
  
Chapter 15: The Meeting  
  
______________________  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Ron asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the common room that evening, discusing the letter Draco had sent Harry.  
  
"I dont' know." Harry replied. "I just wish I knew what he wanted."  
  
"Maybe he wants to make up with you?" Ron suggestion.   
  
"I dont' like it." Hermione told them. "I dont' trust that Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm sure he just wants to make up with Harry. Maybe even get a little smootchies." Ron winked suggestively at Hermione, who blushed slightly.   
  
"Still... I dont' know if I should go." Harry said. He sighed before slumping into his chair and glancing at his watch.  
  
Draco paced his bedroom, watching the other Slytherin students chatter amongst themselves. Crabbe and Goyle stood nearby, as though waiting for Draco's orders. Draco barely glanced at the two as he quickly made his way out of the room. He fidgetted nervously as he made his way to the Owlery. After a near mishap with Filch, Draco finally stepped inside the building. He slowly walked towards the window, watching the owls wake up for their night hunt. Just as Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew out the window, the sound of footsteps was heard outside the door.  
  
Draco held his breath as the figure of Harry came into the doorway. Draco instinctively backed into the shadows, watching the dark haired boy move into the room and closer to the large window. Draco stared, his eyes drifting over Harry's form. The small scar, barely visible in the light. His green eyes, darting around the room. His glasses, glinting in the light. 'God, he's goregous.' Draco thought. Just as Draco let out his breath, Harry turned and spotted him.  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered, straining his eyes. Draco carefully stepped forward and into the dim light. A strange sound escaped Harry's lips as his breath caught in his throat. Draco's eyes were suddenly focused on those lips, unable to remove his eyes.  
  
"Potter. I..." Draco trailed off as Harry stepped closer to him. Harry shortened the distance between them quickly, and they were now a few inches apart. The light scent that belonged to Harry and Harry alone drifted past Draco's nose. Draco felt it slightly empower him, giving him strength to say what he came here to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be." Harry quickly said. "I shouldn't of pushed you."  
  
"None the less, I'm still sorry." Draco told him. "I like you. I really do. I dont' know why, but I just want to be with you. It's all I desire. It's all I want. And I'll do anything to get it."  
  
"You dont' have to do anything, Draco." Harry whispered. "I'm always yours, I always have been."  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He slowly reached his hand up and traced it along Harry's cheek. He felt Harry shiver as he brushed his dark locks outof his eyes. Harry looked up at Draco, their eyes locking. Slowly, Draco smiled. Harry took a moment to smile back, not being used to seeing Draco smile.  
  
"Your eyes," Draco said softly, "They glow, Harry."  
  
"Say that again." Harry requested.  
  
"Your ey-"  
  
"No." Harry interupted. "The part where you said my name."  
  
"Harry." Draco gave him a confused look.  
  
"You've always called me Potter. It's nice to hear you say my first name like that, with no anger." Harry told him. Draco laughed softly. Harry grew quiet as his eyes focused upon Draco's lips. Slowly, he whispered. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Please." Harry leaned up towards Draco, their faces comming close. He paused a moment, then gently pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco gave a start, as though he wasn't expecting it, then gently wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry kept the kiss light and gentle, sending shivers down Draco's spine.  
  
Pulling Harry closer, the pale blonde deepened the kiss. Harry slid his arms up and cupped Draco's face. Draco's lips parted as Harry's tongue pushed gently for entrance. Harry's tongue slowly began to explore his mouth, making Draco moan in pleasure. Draco breathed in through his nose, taking in Harry's wonderful scent. He tightened his hold around Harry, kissing him back furiously. As their tongues danced, Draco felt his back being pushed up against the wall. Draco let out a small whimper as Harry's lips pulled away from his.   
  
Harry smiled as he opened his eyes. Draco's remained close, a look of passion traced upon his face. Harry lightly brought his hand to Draco's cheek. A shiver ran through his body. Harry leaned in and kissed him again, lightly. Draco's eyes slowly opened. They looked at each other a moment, before both broke into a wide smile.  
  
"That was wonderful." Draco whispered. Harry giggled, making Draco smile even more.  
  
"It's getting late." Harry informed him. "We should head inside."  
  
"Okay." Draco said, a small pout in his voice. Harry headed for the door, but stopped as he felt Draco's hand slipped into his. He glanced back and smiled. They both walked out of the owlery and towards the school, hand in hand. Draco gazed up at the sky, as large clouds drifted overhead in the night. "Looks like-"  
  
Suddenly large drops of water began splashing onto the ground, soaking them quickly. Draco turned to Harry and finished. "Rain."  
  
They walked together into the building and through the halls until they reached the point where they had to seperate. They turned to each other, still holding hands. Harry smiled softly and quickly gave Draco a firm kiss on the lips, before turning. Draco held onto his hand and pulled him back, giving him a soft kiss. They both looked at each other, smiled, and finally seperated. Draco watched Harry for a moment, before turning and walking back to his dorm.  
  
Ron watched as Harry entered the room quietly. He sat up and Harry reached his bed. "Well?"  
  
"Shh!" Harry insisted. "You'll wake everyone else up."  
  
"Harry!" Ron pleaded in a whisper. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Harry just grinned at Ron before shutting his curtains, leaving Ron to pout himself to sleep.  
  
________________________  
  
YAY! D/H action! woopwoop! *giggle* Now, what I need from all of you is to know whether you want me to keep this story going or end it with them getting together. So, let me know when you review! ^.^ 


	16. A Nice Little Day

Author's Notes: I've decided to continue this story a little bit more, but not much. ^.^ And, you'll notice my updates are becomming slower than usual, mostly because I haven't been having much inspiration. (damn muses, i think i'm gonna fire the lot!)  
  
Also... I intend for this chapter to be "steamy". *giggle* I'm in such a boyxboy mood at the moment! *searches the net for yaoi* hehe. BAD ME! muwahahah! (i'm so happy to be 18, i can do all this stuff legally now. lol)  
  
_________________________  
  
Whispers in the Rain  
  
Chapter 16: A Nice Little Day  
  
_________________________  
  
"Well?" Ron asked, for the fourtieth time that morning. Harry just shook his head, a small smile on his face, as he lead his friend down to the Great Hall. "Your going to have to tell me sooner or later!"  
  
"Tell you what?" Hermione inquired as they sat down across from her. She shut her book and placed it on the table, looking at them expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"Will you guys quite saying that? 'Well? Huh? Well'" Harry mocked. Ron frowned a second then repeated.  
  
"Well?" Harry sighed, his attempts were fruitless. They were too curious to stop. Ron nudged him. "Come on! I want to know."  
  
"Don't you think that's just a little private?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head no. "Come on... Hermione?"  
  
"Honestly, Harry..." She shrugged. "I could care less. Though, I'll admit, the curiousity is starting to get to me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, no help there. He took a moment, just to leave them in suspence, to look around the Great Hall. His eyes immediately went to the Slytherin table, where he saw Draco. Draco sat next to Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson across from him. She was telling him something, but he wasn't paying attention. In fact, it seemed as though he didn't even notice where he was. His eyes were glazed over as he stared off to space, with a dreamy look on his face. Harry smiled secretively before turning back to his friends.  
  
"Okay... I'll tell you this much," Harry announced. Both leaned in close to him to hear. "We made up."  
  
Harry left it to that, refusing to say a word more about the subject. Ron continued to bug him for details all through lunch and on the way to Potions. This was the first time Harry could remember being excited for the class. He walked behind Hermione and Ron, spotting Draco down the hall. He was standing alone, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall. Harry slowed down as they reached the classroom, keeping an eye on Draco. Draco stared intently at him, only glancing breifly to watch Ron and Hermione walk into the class room.  
  
The moment they were out of sight, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him around the nearest corner. Harry's heart leaped in excitement as Draco pressed him against the wall and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his.  
  
Harry moaned involuntarily, reaching up to cup Draco's face. Using his thumb, Harry traced the side of his face gently, causing shivers to speed down Draco's spine. Draco tightly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close. His lips kissed Harry's softly and gently. Feeling Draco's lips, being light as a feather, Harry felt his body melt, as he leaned into the wall for support.  
  
"And where is our celebrity?" The sound of Snape's voice drifted around the corner. Draco and Harry froze, realizing they were late for class. They quickly darted back into the hall, straightening themselves. They both ran into the classroom, shocking everyone.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape." Draco said, sliding into his seat. He glanced over at Harry, watching him sit down, before looking back up at Snape.  
  
"I would advise both you and Mr. Potter to be on time." Snape drawled. You could tell he was dissapointed in having to discipline his favorite student, but Snape was not one to let loose the rules of the school. "Fifty points from both houses."  
  
A couple of Slytherins muttered a groan as Snape walked back to the front of the room. The class was filled with boring note taking and a yawn-filled time of potion creating. Even Draco was finding himself wandering off at times. Most of which was spent checking out Harry's arse.   
  
"Where did Harry go?" Hermione asked, as her and Ron headed for the Great Hall for lunch. Ron shrugged and opened the door for her. Down the hall, Harry watched them enter the Great Hall. Smiling to himself, he turned to go on his way. To his suprise, he came face to face with a pale blonde. Harry jumped slightly, but smiled warmly at Draco.  
  
"Hey, sexy." Draco whispered, before wraping his arm around Harry's waste and pulling him through a nearby door. The room was dark, and only a small amount of light came from the bottom of the now closed door. Harry stood still, trying to see in the room. He felt a hand press him against the wall. A soft scent drifted to his nose, driving him mad as Draco's face inched closer.  
  
"Mmm, Draco. You sure are different now." Harry murmered. Draco smiled in the dark.  
  
"You'll soon discover, Malfoy's are very passionate when it comes to love." He whispered softly.  
  
"Love?" Harry repeated. He didnt' let Draco respond, his lips pressing against Draco's in a feverish passion. Draco grunted in response and kissed him back. Draco held him close, his arms encircling his waist. Their lips pressed to each other softly. Draco slowly kissed Harry harder, causing the shorter boy to let out a moan.  
  
Draco gently dragged his tongue across Harry's lower lip. Harry's mouth automatically opened slightly, allowing Draco to slip his tongue inside. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as Draco's tongue slowly slid against his, massaging it gently. Another moan escaped his lips, as he opened his mouth wider, meeting Draco's tongue with his own.  
  
Draco's hands gripped the back of Harry's shirt as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Draco's tongue dove in and out of Harry's mouth, exploring it's caverns and massaging his tongue. Harry placed his hands one the back of Draco's neck, pulling him a close as possible. Harry's fingers lingered up into Draco's hair, getting tangled into the blonde tresses.   
  
The sound of a passing crowd broke Harry from his state of mind. Eyes glazed over, he pulled back from Draco. "I.. I think lunch is over."  
  
"Mmhu." The sound escaped Draco's mouth, before he reached up and cupped Harry's face and kissed him again. Harry let out a small moan and melted into the kiss. Draco grazed his tongue across Harry's lips again, before another sound made Harry pull away.  
  
"Oh God, soemone's at the door." Harry whispered frantically. Draco's eyes widened in shock. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him farther into the room. Not very far, though. It seems the room they had chose was the broom closet, and very little room was available. Draco gripped Harry's hand and cringed as voice and footsteps were heard right by the door.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Hooch's voice eclaimed. "I do not want to hear that kind of language!"  
  
"Sorry, Madam Hooch!" Ron Weasley's voice replied. Madam Hooch muttered to herself as she stepped closer to the door. Draco and Harry watched in horror as she started to turn the knob.  
  
"Ah, Madam Hooch, there you are!" Professor McGonogal's voice greeted. Madam Hooch removed her hand from the door, much to Harry and Draco's relief. They stayed where they were, not moving, until they heard the sound of the teachers' footsteps move on down the hall.  
  
________________________  
  
A question, my little readers! ^.~ Who do you want to find out about the relationship first? It could be ANYONE! McGonogal perhaps? Maybe Fred and George Weasley? OR *gasp* Professor Snape?!?! Just give me your ideas! 


	17. Rainy Day

Author's Note: All right, the votes are in! Muwahaha! And the winner of the "who will Discover them first" contest is.... Well, you'll just have to read to find out. *wink*  
  
Also, to a couple of readers that reviewed together (sorry, dont' know your name, i deleted the email too soon): Don't worry, I'm going to write a Hetero story... someday. hehe. It will probably be a Ron/Hermione story if I do. ^.^ I'm a total supporter of them together. But that won't be for a tad bit, I'm finishing off this one and starting another. I've already put 2 stories on pause for this one, I dont' want to overload myself with unfinished stories.   
  
_____________________  
  
Whispers In the Rain  
  
Chapter 17: Rainy Day  
  
_____________________  
  
Ron stepped quietly into the Hogwarts Library, eyeing the librarian carefully. He walked at a quick pace towards the back shelves, glancing around as though searching for someone. He stopped short and slowly smiled as he found the one he was looking for. Standing next a window facing a cloudy England sky was Hermione. The long, bushy haired girl didn't notice the red-head watching her. Her eyes trained on the view of the Quidditch field, her face was thoughtful. Ron smiled as the dim light comming from the shaded sky danced softly on her face.  
  
Hermione jerked in shock as Ron's hand slowly slipped into hers. Her shock was replaced with a warm smile. Ron stepped close to her, his fingers linked into hers. He followed her train of vision outside. He leaned forward, trying to see better. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing important." She whispered. Ron looked at her, her eyes still watching whatever it was she was seeing. She squeezed his and lightly. "It looks like rain."  
  
"Yes." Ron replied. "But what are you watching?"  
  
"On the quidditch field. Look." Hermione nodded in it's direction. Ron looked out into the foggy field. He didn't see anything at first, but then he saw it. Someone was flying their broomstick out on the field. He narrowed his eyes to try and see better.  
  
"Is that..." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Yes. It's Harry." Hermione told him. Her voice lowered. "And Malfoy."  
  
"You really don't like them together." It wasn't a question, it was a comment. Hermione, to Ron's shock, didn't get mad by it. She sighed and slowly nodded. "I understand, Hermione."  
  
"How?" Hermione asked simply. "You love them together. You help set them up afterall!"  
  
"Now, you know I was under the influence of that spell of yours!" Ron said defensively. "But, yes, I'm okay with them together. Hermione, have you noticed how happy Harry has been?"  
  
"Well..." Hermione didn't finish. She continued to watch the figure flying around on the field, that was now being joined by a second.  
  
"And of all honesty? Draco isn't as bad as you may think. If Harry, of all people, can learn to love him... Well? Don't you think we can to?" Ron suggested. Hermione looked down at her hand, that was still being held by Ron. A sigh escaped her lips and she nodded shakily.  
  
"Your right. Your very right. I should respect Harry's decision. I really should." Hermione forced a smile. They looked at each other a moment, then Hermione giggled softly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. Hermione looked away, grinning.  
  
"It's just... I'm not used to you being so... sensible." Ron laughed with her.  
  
"Well, what can I say?" Ron replied, smiling. "Your rubbing off on me. And, frankly, I like it."  
  
Hermione blushed at his words and refused to meet his eyes. Ron glanced over his shoulder, and finding the room empty, he reached up his hand and touched her cheek. Hermione shyly looked up at him. He looked into her milk chocolate eyes and leaned forward. She met him halfway, pressing her lips to his. Ron felt his knees go slightly weak from the feeling of his lips. The kiss went on for a few second, remaining nice and soft, before the couple seperated.  
  
Harry landed on the ground and dismounted his broom. He turned, grinning, to the pale blonde dismoutning behind him. "I win!"  
  
"Five out of nine!" Draco insisted. Harry shook his head, laughing lightly.  
  
"Nah, it's about to rain." Harry told him. Draco pouted as Harry stepped up to him. "Besides, I think you wore me out."  
  
A sudden sly grin apeared on Draco's face. Harry gave an uneasy look as Draco spoke in a low, seductive whisper. "I think I have a better way to wear you out. If your interested."  
  
"Hmm... I'm intrigued." Harry replied. Harry stepped a little closer to Draco, a smile smile on his lips.   
  
"You know," Draco said softly, staring into Harry's green eyes. "You make me feel... complete."  
  
"I'm glad to hear you feel the same way as me." Harry told him. Draco let out a breath and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the shorter boy on the forhead. As he did so, a large drop of rain hit him on the top of the head. Blinking, Draco looked up at the sky as more drops of water poured from the heavens. Within second both boys were coated in rain water.  
  
"Looks like you can predict the weather, Harry." Draco said, raising his voice as thunder echoed overhead.  
  
"I suppose I should alert Trelawney (sp?) of it." Harry commented as they started running for the castle. Both boys quickly opened a side door and bounded into the dry halls of Hogwarts.   
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Draco questioned. He looked down the hall quickly before linking his hand into Harry's.  
  
"About a half hour before dinner." Harry replied. Draco and him walked down the hall. "I suppose I should be getting back to the common room."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Draco said quietly. He paused a moment, thinking. "Hey, Harry? Could you, maybe, meet me before Potions tomorrow? In the dungeon."  
  
"Of course." Harry smiled. "Is it anything important?"  
  
"No." Draco told him. "I just... Want to spend more time with you. This is the most we've spent together since we became a couple and I kind of want more."  
  
"I understand." Harry said. "I do too. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Harry." Draco said softly, leaning forward to quickly kiss him on the cheek. Harry blushed lightly and watched Draco turn and walk back down the hall. He waited a second, before headed toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The next afternoon, Harry crept down into the dungeon before Potions class. He walked down the dark, torch-lit halls, passing the classroom. Finally he spotted Draco down the corrider, leaning against the wall. Harry smiled and quickened his feet. Draco turned, his face breaking into a grin. They immediately hugged each other. Parting slightly, they looked into each other's eyes. Draco's breath caught in his chest as he looked into Harry's emerald orbs.  
  
Harry leaned up and brushed his lips against Draco's. A shock went through Draco's body, causing him to shiver and Harry to smile. In a sudden passion, Draco pressed his lips hard against Harry's mouth. Harry gasped, but quickly kissed him back. They held each other hard, their lips dancing in the dark hall. They were so caught up in their passionate kiss that they didn't notice a door to their right opening. Just as their tongues met a shadow fell over them. Harry had just let out a soft moan before hearing the footsteps. Slowly the two parted and turned to the figure.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Muwahahah!! CLIFF HANGER!!! MUWHAAHAHAHAH!! *cough-gag-twitch* Anyway,,, You'll just have to wait a couple of days to find out who it is. *evil grin* 


	18. Trouble

Author's Note: I have to take a quick moment to say something (even though I know your all eager to read the story! muwahahahha!!!) I want to THANK YOU ALL!! You have no idea what each and every one of your reviews mean to me. I tell you the truth, by the time i get on the internet at night, I'm in a pretty fowl mood (typically), but you all cheer me up so much! And you guys make me believe I can actually become a writer! ^.^ Thank you all! *huggles to all*  
  
_______________________  
  
Whispers in the Rain  
  
Chapter 18: Trouble  
  
_______________________  
  
Draco and Harry stared at the shadowy figure before them. They had a look of pure shock written on their faces. On the figure's face was a look of amusement and deviousness. A very bad combination, at least in Draco's eyes. What could only be described as a smirk had appeared on the figure's lips. Harry and Draco stared wide eyed, not sure as to whether they should run or stand their ground. Running, it seemed, was out of the question. The figure was blocking the only way out of this dead-end corridor. They both held their breath, as the figure moved to speak.  
  
"... ... ...Meow." The voice was tainted with evil laughter, Draco just knew it.   
  
"Why I 'oughta!" Draco suddenly growled, breaking away from Harry and leaping towards the body in front of him.  
  
"Draco, stop!" Harry exclaimed, trying to grab onto the pale blonde's shoulder. "It's just Ms. Norris. She can't do anything!"  
  
"No?" Draco said, glaring at the cat. "I bet she'll tell Filch about us! I just know it!!"   
  
"She's a cat." Harry stated. He watched as the cat quickly turned and went back through the door she had come from. "But, she can alert Filch as to where we are. Let's go, class is gonna start soon."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Draco mumbled, still staring after Ms. Norris. As they walked the corrider, Draco's eyes darted to every nook and cranny.  
  
"Why are you so panicky?" Harry asked. "Don't worry." He smiled softly and slid his hand into Draco's. "Just relax."  
  
Draco tension immediately ceased and he shot Harry a sly smile. Harry leaned his head agaisnt Draco's lightly and Draco squeezed his hand. They walked the rest of the hall this way, untill they came upon the corner they had made out at last time. They stopped and looked at each other. Reluctantly, they released each other's hands. They stood still a moment, listening to a couple students enter the Potions classroom.  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself. He quickly grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him over to him. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco gave sound of shock, that seemed to turn into a moan. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco tightly, as though he was afraid he was going to lose him. Draco cupped Harry's face passionately. In the mists of the passion, Harry bit Draco's lower lip. Draco let out a mixture of a loud grunt and moan.  
  
"Sounds like a couple of students are getting too friendly." A voice said from near the Potions classroom door. Draco and Harry hardly noticed it, but they did notice the hand grabbing Draco roughly by the shoulder and yanking him out of Harry's grasp. Draco made an uncharacteristic whimper while Harry shrank with fear against the wall. While Harry was brave, as is the Gryffindor trait, he was unable to feel as such in this type of situation. He had just been caught making out with his boyfriend. What's worse, he got caught making out with his boyfriend, who happened to be Draco Malfoy! And if it could get any worse then that, he just got caught by Severus Snape. A teacher who's life circled around torturing him.  
  
Harry watched the expression on Snape's face curiously, but still with fear. Snape didn't look at Draco, it was as though he refused to. It seems catching his favorite student in such an embrace with The Boy Who Lived was too much. Snape didn't speak. He didn't even blink or move. He just glared. Glared at Harry with a passion that made Harry want to run away in terror.   
  
Draco half expected Harry to burst into flames at that moment from Snape's look. Thankfully, he didn't. Instead, Harry stood there shaking like a little boy. Not that Draco was doing any better. Snape's hand was still gripping his shoulder. Gripping, as it seems, was not a strong enough word for it. Crushing was more likely. Draco weakened under the Professor's grip and nearly fell to the floor. Who knew a Potions Master would have the Iron Claw for a hand?  
  
"With me. NOW." Snape growled. He finally released Draco and turned, heading to his classroom. He lead the two through the doors and past quite a few curious glances, especailly comming from Hermione and Ron. Finally they walked through a back door that, honestly, Harry never noticed. They ended up in what seemed to be Snape's office. He motioned for them to sit down, then stood behind his desk, trying to look deadly and terrifying.  
  
"S-sir, we can explain." Draco suddenly said. Snape tried to ignore the boy, but failed miserably.  
  
"Explain what?!" Snape boomed. "Why you were sucking face with the Famous Mister Potter! I'd love to hear the explination! What? Were you under the influence of soemthing? A curse perhaps? What in your right mind, Draco Malfoy, made you succumb to th-th-thAT!"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"I dont' want to hear it!" Snape interupted. He let out a long breath and slumped down into his chair. A look of disbelief and shock finally swept over the man's face. His dark onyx eyes trained upon his desk. Thoughts were streaming through his head, things he didn't want to think about. He didn't want to recall what he'd seen them do. He didn't want to remember that look of passion and excitement that he had seen on his favorite student's face. Snape slowly looked up at Draco. Draco was staring at the floor, but occasionally stealing glances at Harry.   
  
"I'm going to alert Professor Dumbledore of this." Snape said slowly. Harry stared at Snape in even more horror than that of before. Draco continued to stare at the floor, but was breathing quite heavily. "I don't understand what is going on here... But this thing is not going to be allowed. I-"  
  
"Allowed!" Draco screamed, standing up. "Is that it? Allowed?!"  
  
"Draco." Snape said in a warning. Draco fumed.  
  
"No!" He insisted. "This isn't fair! It's not! How dare you say this 'thing' isn't to be allowed!" Draco lowered his voice into deadly stance. "I will not let you treat me or Harry this way. Just because we are different. I wont let you, Snape."  
  
"I suggest you stop speaking now, Malfoy, before you dig yourself into an even deeper hole." Snape said, narrowing his eyes. Draco took a deep breath and sat back down, his eyes returning to the floor.  
  
"Professor Snape, do you really have to bring this up to Dumbledore?" Harry asked timidly. Snape looked at him as though he had lost his marbles.  
  
"What kind fo question is that?" Snape asked. "I do and I am."  
  
As though to prove his point, he walked over to the fireplace in the corner and picked up some floo-powder. He tossed the powder into the flames, muttered something, and waited. A second later Professor Dumbledore's head popped into view. "May I help you, Severus?"  
  
"Headmaster, we have a problem." Snape told him, glancing back to glare at the two boys.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" He asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"I would prefer to tell you this in person, if you don't mind." Snape seemed a bit uncomfortable at that moment.  
  
"Very well, come on up to my office." Dumbledore said. And with that, his head disapeared with a little pop. Harry and Draco exchanged glaces. They were about to have the most uncomfortable, embarrasing, scary meeting of their lives.  
  
______________________  
  
And i leave you with that! ^.^ So, how should Dumbledore take it? Will he be approving and supportive, distant and uncomfortable, or angry? Hmmm... choices, oh the choices! *light bulb* Idea! I think I'm going to bring a little of Snapes "past" in here. (from when he was in school). hehe, it might make for a good spin off story. 


	19. Visiting Dumbledore

Author's Note: Wee! another chapter! *giggles* I'm in such a good mood today that I thought I would be nice and write up a new chapter, even if I only updated yesterday! ^.^ I also have a warning to all those who drive: BEWARE! I AM MOBILE!! MUWAHAHAHAHHA!!! I can now drive! weee!!! so be afraid, be VERY afraid.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Whispers In the Rain  
  
Chapter 19: Visiting Dumbledore  
  
_____________________________  
  
Draco and Harry continued to glance at each other as they followed Professor Snape. They finally made it to the large gargoyle statue. Snape spoke the password ("Laffy Taffy") and they continued up to his office. Upon entering the room, Harry felt his fear once again rise up. How could he let Dumbledore find out about this? Will Dumbledore lose all respect for him? Harry took one last glance at Draco before sitting down.   
  
Draco was standing tall. After his outburst in Snape's office, he seemed to be much more confident. He was also repeating the things his father had told him about Dumbledore. About how he's some worthless old fool. This seemed to help Draco get rid of his fear.  
  
Dumbledore wasn't in his office at that moment. The room remained silent. None of it's occupants wanting to speak. Snape was pacing behind the two boys, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to reveal what he saw to the Headmaster. All three, so lost in their thoughts, didn't notice Professor Dumbledore come in through his backroom. The Headmaster stood there a moment, watching all three males thinking, before clearing his throat. Harry jumped and let out a small squeel, Draco merely looked up, and Snape looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Now, what exactly did you have to tell me, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down.  
  
"Professor, I found these two students in the midst of a very... interesting... uhh... very... bad... position! No! Not position! i shudder at the thought. It was more... a..." Snape continued on for a few seconds, mumbling odd things, but never really telling the Headmaster what happened. Draco, feeling extremely frustrated by now, jumped up to do the explaining himself.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? He caught me and Harry snogging before class. And if you ask me he should of left us be, damnit!" Draco said. Everyone was silent as Draco suddenly realized what had just left his mouth. He slowly sat down, eyes wide.  
  
"I insist this be delt with!" Snape commanded. "This sort of thing can not happen in a school! It's unnatural and not right. This is not a place where this sort of thing should happen."  
  
Dumbledore gave a thoughtful look before speaking. "Lemon drop?"  
  
"Headmaster!" Snape protested.  
  
"Severus, calm down." Dumbledore replied. "If I recall, we have had this problem before... remember?"  
  
"I'd prefer not to, Professor." Snape said, his face turning slightly green.  
  
"And remember how I dealt with that?" Snape nodded. "I will do the same in this case. Harry, Draco. This is a school. It's meant for learning. So, I expect you two to not participate in any act that will break into your studies or classes. Afterall, you students get plenty of free time in the evenings and on weekends. As long as you two understand the situation you put yourselves in everytime you act upon your... passions, I can do nothing to stop you. Though, please leave it to just kissing, eh?"  
  
"Uh... okay." Draco said in shock. Harry couldn't speak. He stared at the old man, eyes wide.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I highly advise in not letting this get out of hand like the last time." Snape told him. Snape paused a moment before, to everyone's suprise, "I don't want Draco to have to go through that. It's not a good feeling, Dumbledore."  
  
"Severus, soemtimes you can't protect people from the most harsh of things, like heart break. If it is meant to happen, it will happen no matter what. We can not stop it." Dumbledore said softly. Draco and Harry looked between the two men curiously. Snape nodded and after letting out a long sigh, left the room without saying another word. Harry and Draco yet again exchanged a look and Harry, finally, spoke up.  
  
"Umm, Professor. What exactly where you and Professor Snape talking about?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"I don't think I have the right to tell you that, Harry." Dumbledore said softly, attempting to pull apart two lemon drops. He struggled with them a moment, then gave up and tossed them onto the desk. "It was... very hard on Severus, what happened. And it involves a few people dear to you. I dont' think I have the ability to tell you what happened."  
  
"What do you mean, dear to me?" Harry asked, giving Dumbledore a quizzical look. "You dont' mean him and... my father, do you?"  
  
"No." Dumbledore replied to much of Harry's relief. "But he was involved."  
  
"Can't you just tell us what happened?" Draco asked, a little impatient. Dumbledore shook his head firmly. Draco sighed. "Fine... Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes, yes you can go." Dumbledore said, a little distantly. "No punishment this time, but if you are late for class again you'll recieve a detention... A seperate detention."  
  
"Okay." Harry replied. Dumbledore gave Harry a slight wink before seeing them to the door. Draco and Harry walked together a bit, not speaking. They were relieved not to be in too much trouble, and content just to be in each other's company. Draco was the first to speak and break the long silence.  
  
"We never talked about that, you know."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"About our relationship... being public." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was just wondering what you thought of the idea." Harry was silent for a moment, making Draco a bit nervous.  
  
"I never really thought about it." Harry said at last. "That's a big step, you know. I'm not sure how people are going to take it. Not everyone is as accepting as Ron."  
  
"I know." Draco replied. "If you want the honest truth, I dont' want to be outed just yet. With my reputation... I don't think people could handle such an idea."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me." Harry stated at Draco's smug words. "You can be so sweet and charming, but at the same time your the same old Draco."  
  
"No offense, Harry, but I'm not going to change just becasue I'm in a relationship." Draco spoke honestly. "I am a bit different, becasue you've made me a better person. But, I can't get rid of all the Slytherin qualities I have, becuase those are what make me who I am. And if you think i'm going to change tha-"  
  
"No!" Harry interupted. He smiled sweetly. "I like you for you, Draco. I would never want to change who you are."  
  
Draco gave him a smirk-like smile before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips. Harry closed his eyes dreamily, wishing the kiss would last for eternity. Unfortunetly, it didn't. Draco pulled back and smirked at Harry's expression. Harry gave a smal frown, pushed Draco's shoulder lightly. "Hey!"  
  
"That's for teasing me." Harry told him. Draco suddenly grinned and dived for Harry, catching him off guard. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and rubbed his fist into Harry's dark hair. When Draco let go, Harry's hair stood on end even more messy that usual. Draco couldnt' help but laugh. Harry pretended to pout as the pale blonde giggled uncontrolably. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is." Draco replied, grinning.  
  
_____________________________  
  
ahhh! my foot fell asleep! *cries* nnnoooo!!! anyway, hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ I've already got the Snape spin off story all planned, muahhahaha!! I might start working on it soon. ^.^ but not without getting this one to a close. 


	20. The Dance

Author's Notes: I'm in a writing mood, so here pops another chapter. That is, if my grandpa stops bothering me. lol. What is it with old men and feeling the need to pester?  
  
Check it out! 20 chapters!!  
  
________________________  
  
Whispers In the Rain  
  
Chapter 20: The Dance  
  
________________________  
  
Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle, not even noticing the food on his plate. He kept taking peeks to the Gryffindor table. Harry met his eyes and smiled. The two shared a smile before someone interupted their silent stares. "Hey, Draco, did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what, Parkinson?" Draco asked the girl sitting across from him.  
  
"There is going to be a dance!" She squeeled.   
  
"Why?" Draco questioned, giving a disgusted look. Pansy sighed in frustration.  
  
"I dont' know!" She told him. "But there is gonna be an announcement tonight after dinner."  
  
"Oh, joy." Draco muttered. The last dance, in his opinion, was not worh the time spent on it. He had to spend the entire night with Parkinson, who insisted on being clingy and pushy. It's bad enough having to remember her trying to kiss him, he didn't need to worry about what would be happening this time. He finished dinner in silence, listening to Pansy jabber on about what color dress she was going to wear.  
  
"If I could have your attention please?" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall. "I would like to make an announcement." Pansey bounced in her seat out fo excitement. "We have decided that come this Spring we will have a dance."  
  
The room roared with cheering, mainly from girls. A few guys joined along, but mostly looked nervous. Ron and Hermione grinned at each other. Ron, since they started going out, has made it every chance he got to show her off. A dance was the perfect chance. Dumbledore waited for the crowd to die down before continueing.  
  
"It will be at the start of spring. That gives you all one month to prepare. It will be open to years 4 and up." The younger students all groaned like they were in agony. "I'm sorry, but that is the rules. Now, you might all be wondering why we are having such a dance. Well, the teachers and I got together and thought that it would be very helpfull to ease all of your stress with the upcomming problems involving He Who Must Not Be Named."  
  
At that reminder the students in the hall went quiet, giving each other uneasy glances. Dumbledore immediately brought up their cheerfulness. "I hope all of you will take part in the preperation of the dance. We need a full score of students for decorations, food, themes, everything."  
  
The Great Hall started buzzing again with excitement. Dumbledore sat down and dessert popped up onto every table. Draco grabbed soemthing that closely resembled a donut and bit down. Chewing, his eyes roamed back over to his boyfriend. It was at that moment, spotting Harry's grin and green eyes, that a thought appeared in Draco's mind. Draco shook his head. No, it was immpossible. He couldn't do that. It would be suicide. Draco's grey eyes lingered back onto Harry's face. A slow smile crept onto his lips.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Pansy asked, batting her eyelashes. "Thinking about the dance?"  
  
"Yes, actually." Draco said secretively. "I'm thinking about the dance."  
  
Pansy grinned, apparently sure that he was thinking of her. Draco held back the need to roll his eyes, thinking it's probably a good idea she keeps thinking it.  
  
The next couple of weeks went by slowly for both Draco and Harry. They managed to see each other in the halls, passing notes to each other while bumping up against one another. The students of Hogwarts had no clue as to what Draco and Harry's relationship was like. They hardly even noticed them not fighting anymore. Most just assumed they finally grew up.  
  
"We decided on a theme!" Pansy bounded into the Slytherin common room one Saturday evening. Draco looked up from the fire and shot her a disgusting look. Pansy had spent a lot of the past days with the dance commitee, being the only one from Slytherin house to volunteer. She bounced over to them excitedly. "Well, don't you want to know?"  
  
"Not particularly." Draco muttered. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. Pansy pouted a second, but was in too good a mood to let them ruind it.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." Pansy grinned at Draco's pained face. "Lover's of Time."  
  
"Lover's of What?" Draco asked.   
  
"Basically, you have to dress up as a couple from history or literature." Pansy smiled. She slowly walked over to him, trying to be seductive, whispering. "I thought maybe we could be Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Crabbe snorted. Draco shot him a glare, before responding. "I'm not going to dress up as someone from some stupid Muggle play, Parkinson."  
  
"But!" Pansy protested. Draco held up a hand to silence her. Pansy gave him a dirty look before storming over to her girl friends and complaining. Draco let out a relieved sigh at having her gone. Feeling the need for some air, Draco stood and head for the exit. He walked through a few halls, in thought. Suddenly to the left he heard a giggle.   
  
Stopping, he slowly crept over to what looked to be a janitor's closet. Another giggle came through the wood of the door. Draco held back a small laugh and knelt down to look through the keyhole. No, Draco wasn't a peeping tom, but he was extremely curious. All he saw was darkness and a few whispered voices from inside. He was about to stand when the door swung open, knocking him in the head.  
  
"Woah!" A voice exclaimed as Draco fell back and landed on the floor. Blinking, Draco tried to clear his head, but was only able to see a blur of red. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Who? What?" Draco muttered, sitting up.   
  
"Malfoy, you okay?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Mudblood?" Draco question. He heard a sudden growled and the sound of someone holding another person back. Draco shook his head, his vision finally clearing. He looked up to see Ron calming down Hermione.   
  
"What do you think your doing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
"'Mione, calm down." Ron whispered in her ear. He gripped her hand and slowly she calmed down. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
"I uhh..." Draco coughed, standing up and brushing himself off. "I just heard some people getting a little, what you say, comfortable in there and..."  
  
"Thought you'd take a peek?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Draco said. He held back a smirk, remembering that these were Harry's friends.   
  
"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Hermione informed him.  
  
"But he had nine lives." Draco said, giving her a lopsided smile.  
  
"A joke?" Hermione said in awe. "Did I just hear Draco Malfoy tell a joke?" She turned to Ron. "He told a joke. A lame joke, but none the less a joke."  
  
"Yeah, sure did." Ron said. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, then quickly excussed herself. As she turned and went back to the Gyrffindor common room, Ron turned to Draco. "I think all the snogging has effected her brain."  
  
"Seriously." Draco said, unable to hold back a small laugh. Suddenly realizing him and the Weasley were alone together, Draco shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"So..." Ron said, searching for a topic. "Did you hear about the dance theme?"  
  
"Yeah, it's so corny." Draco replied. "Lover's of Time."  
  
"Yeah, but you know how girls are!" Ron said. He suddenly fell silent, then cleared his throat. "Well, guy in your case." Draco blushed slightly. "Umm, so what are you and Harry gonna do about this dance thing?"  
  
"We haven't talked about it." Draco told him. "In fact, we haven't had a lot of time together here lately. This dance is... confusing. Me and Harry agreed on keeping our relationship a secret, but..."  
  
"You want to take him." Ron finished. Draco nodded.   
  
"I do. I really do." Draco said softly. Ron gave him a half smile. "But, I dont' think Harry would go for it."  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked. "You could always ask him."  
  
"No, I couldn't do that." Draco insisted.  
  
"Oh, okay. Too bad he heard everything you said, though." Ron grinned. Draco's eyes widened and he turned around and came face to face with Harry. Draco gave him a sheepish smile. Ron walked over to them and slapped Harry on the shoulder. "I'll leave you guys to whatever you gay people do!"  
  
Harry gave him an exasperated look. Ron pretended not to notice and he followed the direction Hermione had gone, leaving the couple alone.  
  
_______________________  
  
You know, it doesn't seem like it, but this is actually my longest chapter yet. lol. 8.22 kb worth. *grin* So, will Draco ask Harry to the dance? if so, what will they go as?! More importantly, what will the school's reaction be?! *dun dun dun*  
  
Also, i've already started on the story involving Snape and his past! oooo!! muwahahah!! The first chapter is nearly done! I'll probably post it along with this one. 


	21. The Rejection

Author's Note: It's almost over. *dun dun dun* i think two more chapters (including this one) oughta do it.  
  
________________________  
  
Whispers in the Rain  
  
Chapter 21: The Rejection  
  
________________________  
  
"You want to take me?" Harry asked Draco softly as they stood int he deserted corridor. Draco shifted uncomfortably as he quickly thought over his options. He could tell Harry the truth, but he wasn't so sure at that moment. He didn't really like the look on Harry's face at that moment.  
  
"Maybe." Draco squeeked nervously. Harry let out a sigh. Draco cringed slightly, knowing this wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Draco, I-"  
  
"No!" Draco interupted. Harry gave him an odd look. "I mean... I dont' know. I guess it would be nice, but it's up to you, you know."  
  
"Draco, I really dont' think it's a good idea." Harry said, speaking in a low voice. Draco's spirits sunk, and it showed in his face. Harry bit his lower lip and took a step toward him. "It's not that I dont' want to Draco, but it's the whole school!"  
  
"Just 4th years and up." Draco whispered.  
  
"Exactly." Harry stated, hoping his voice sounded a soothing as he meant it to. "I dont' know if I'm ready for all those people to know."  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked.  
  
"I... I dont' know. It would jsut be.. weird."  
  
"Weird. You mean weird with me?" Draco asked defensively. Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Harry, if you dont' want to go with me just say so."  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed. "Draco, I just dont' think it's a good idea, is all."  
  
"Why not?" Draco repeated. Harry looked at the floor for a moment.  
  
"Draco, we haven't even told your family yet. The only people who know are my friends and Dumbledore-"  
  
"And Snape." Draco interupted. "For all honestly, he was the only one I was worried about finding out anyway."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked incredulously. Draco frowned at his reaction.  
  
"Becuase Snape is the only one that actually cares about me." Draco admitted. Harry suddenly felt extremely bad for his remark. "He does. My father sees me as an hier, nothing more. My mom views me as someone to make her look good in public. Snape, when I came here, he actually spent time with me like my father never would. So, you say my family doesn't know, but I say they do."  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, I just want to spend time with you!" Draco told him, closing the distance between them. Harry nodded, he felt the same. Yet, he was scared. Scared of how people would react. Scared of how it would effect their relationship. "Why can't we do it at the dance?"  
  
"I want to spend time with you too. I'm just scared, Draco." Harry admitted, looking up into his steel eyes.  
  
"Don't be." Draco said softly. He leaned down and kissed Harry lightly. "Please?"  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Go to the dance with me?" Draco asked. He smiled encouragingly. "I really dont' want to spend another evening with Parkinson."  
  
Silence filled the hall, as it seemed Harry was thinking it over. The kiss had nearly won him over. He did want to go, but his fear was so strong. He loved Draco, he really did, but he wasn't sure if he could handle this much preasure. Why was Draco so insistant on it? Harry's fear made him believe Draco wanted something. That he was after something. Harry looked up into the Slytherin's face.  
  
Draco smiled softly. He tried to show a confident smile, but Harry's silence was innerving. It was driving him insane. Draco wanted nothing but to show the world that he didn't give a rat's ass what they thought. That he didn't care if they didn't approve of his relationships. That he wasn't worried about how his father would react when he found out his son enjoyed the company of The Boy Who Lived. He wanted to prove all this, while spending a glorious evening dancing with Harry.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Draco blinked and his mouth dropped open. Did he just hear correctly? Draco stared at the green eyed boy in front of him in shock. He was denied. He was just, of all things, rejected.   
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said softly, before turning away and running down the hall and out of view. Draco stood there, not able figure out what just happened.  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room with a sad look on his face. He hated doing that to Draco. He dispised the look he saw on the Slytherin's face. Harry, lost in thought, barely noticed his two friends walk over to him. Sitting down in the far corner, he stared at floor.  
  
"Harry? You okay?" Ron asked cautiously.  
  
"I told him no."  
  
"You didnt!" Ron gasped, shocked. "But I thought you wanted to go with him. He is your boyfriend."  
  
"I couldn't handle the idea." Harry whispered. "Everyone would see us, they would all stare."  
  
"I've never seen you afraid of people staring at you." Ron told him, sitting across from Harry. "You've had people stare at you since you came to Hogwarts, and it's never really bothered you before. At least not enough to keep you from doing something you wanted to."  
  
"He's right, Harry." Hermione agreed. "As much as I dislike Malfoy, I'm shocked to hear you reject him. Weren't you the one to persue him in the beginning?"  
  
"Yes." Harry replied. "It's just... The secret part is wonderful. The spending time with each other, the kissing. I just dont' know if I want that to be public."  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked, repeating the same question Draco had earlier. Harry frowned. He really didn't know how to describe it. He didn't want to talka bout this anymore, so he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, who are you guys going as?" He asked. Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"I'm going to be Madame Curry!" She announced. She slipped her arm through Ron's. "And Ron's going to be my husband."  
  
"I dont' even know who they are." Ron admitted. Harry shrugged. Hermioen gave them both shocked looks.  
  
"They were a couple. Scientists. They discovered Radon (a/n: i think...) together. Too bad they died from poisoning from it." Hermione let out a sigh. "But it's so romantic how they worked side by side."  
  
"Umm, exactly." Ron agreed. "What about you, Harry?"  
  
"I dont' know yet." Harry said. He shrugged. "I'm not even sure if I'm gonna go."  
  
"You must!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I dont' know." Harry repeated. He mumbled something about being tired, and slipped up to the dorms. Hermione and Ron watched him leave and shared a worried expression.  
  
________________________  
  
I know i'm gonna be beat silly for having them "fight" like this. But it's needed for the big romantic finale!! *grin* Dont' worry everyone! It's gonna be good... I hope... *eep* 


	22. The Knight

See notes at end of story! ^.^  
  
_______________________  
  
Whispers in the Rain  
  
Chapter 22: The Knight  
  
_______________________  
  
Harry watched from down the street as Draco and Pansy walked into the Hogmeade costume shop. He walked a bit closer, until he was able to see through the window. He watched measuring tape zip around Pansy. The young shop keeper must of insisted on taking Draco's measurements by hand. He stood with a displeased look on his face as the woman bent down to measure his inseem. She got a little close for both his and Harry's taste, resulting in Harry clenching his fists as he watched.   
  
Harry was quick to dodge out of the way as the two stepped out of the shop and headed down the street away from Harry. Frowning, Harry immediately walked into the store and straight to the front desk. The young woman looked up and smiled. "May I help you?"  
  
"Uh, yes..." Harry cleared his throat. "I was wondering what the c-c-coup... two people who just came in were ordering."  
  
The woman gave him an odd look, but continued to smile none the less. "Oh, yes, aren't those two darling together?"  
  
"Not particularly." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" The woman asked. Harry quickly shook his head. "Oh, well then, let's see... Ah, the girl, Parkinson he called her, is going to that cute little dance of yours as Guinevere. The handsome boy, Draco I believe, will be her King Arthur."  
  
"Okay... Who are they?" Harry asked more to himself than to the woman. She answered anyway.  
  
"Oh, the tale is just lovely, it really is." She told him, leaning onto the desk and sighing. "It's one of the few muggle tales that are also found in the wizard lore, you know. King Arthur took for his bride Guinevere. They were a most romantic couple, they did love each other. But, then came along the knight Lancelot and ruined the whole ordeal!"  
  
"Did he?" Harry asked, slightly intrigued.  
  
"Yes, Guinevere and him had an affair. Broke the King's heart, that did." The woman developed a sly look on her face. "The funny thing was, Lancelot and Arthur were quite the couple themselves. Now, I'm not saying anything of course. Nothing has been proven and it's not the most accepted idea. But, I think it's quite possible Lancelot was with Arthur as well. Yes, it was quite the triangle, that was."  
  
"I can imagine." Harry replied, thinking. The woman straightened up and once again looked professional, having done her gossip for the day.  
  
"Now, what can I get for you?" She asked. Harry looked at her a moment, then broke into a wide grin.  
  
Draco slumped in his chair, staring at the fire in the Slytherin common room. The thoughts of his rejection still plagued his mind. With a bored, sullen look he glanced over at Pansy. Why Draco said yes to going to the dance with her was beyond his comprehension. He could only guess that he was desperate for a date. For a chance to prove to Harry that he wasn't going to let him bring him down. Draco let out a small sigh as he pictured Harry in his mind. Turning back to the fire, Draco continued to pout, hardly aware of the people bustling around him preparing for the dance.  
  
"This is so itchy, Hermione!" Ron complained, scratching his shoulder. Hermione slapped at him and told him to stop, which he purposely ignored. He continued to scratch at the uncomfortable suit he had been forced to wear. He glanced over at Hermione and wondered why she wasn't scratching herself. How in the hell did people live back then?  
  
"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked Ron after an hour had gone by. Ron shrugged and scratched his neck. She reached over and grabbed his arm and yanked it down. "Well, go see if he's alright!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Ron mumbled, walking stiffly up the dorm stairs. He took one glance back at his date, who smiled incouragingly at him, before opening the door.   
  
The dorm room was empty, excluding the sitting lump of metal on Harry's bed. Ron raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer towards it. The lump moved slightly, as someone breathed. Blinking, Ron tried to figure out what in the hell it was. Apparently it was Harry, dressed up in full knight armor, chain mail and all. Ron walked over to him. "Hey, mate, you okay?"  
  
"E unta breeee!"  
  
"Huh?" Ron gave a confused look. Harry tried again.  
  
"E unta breeee!"  
  
"E unta breeee... breeee... breath?" The lump nodded. Ron's eyes widened and he reached over to Harry adn attempted to pull the helmet off. It woudln't budge. Harry was on the verge of tears by the time Ron yanked the thing off his head. His face was beet red, his hair in even more a mess than usual, and his eyes had turned bright green from the almost shed tears.  
  
"Thanks." Harry gasped.  
  
"No problem." Ron shook his head, looking down at Harry. "Why did you choose this of all things?"  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Harry muttered. "It's not so bad without the helmet."  
  
"Can you move?"  
  
"Yea." Harry stood up with a loud clank. He gave Ron a frustrated look. "I look like one of the statues of armor in the hall!"  
  
"Well, yeah, yeah you do." Ron admitted. Harry groaned. "Don't worry, we can fix it. Let me go get Hermione, she'll know what to do better than I will."  
  
Ron quickly went off for his girlfriend. He returned soon with Hermione, who walked straight over to Harry and got to work. She over looked his outfit and tutted. "Why she gave you armor on your legs is beyond me! It's not like your going off to battle. It's just a dance."  
  
"If it's just a dance, then why couldn't I have my suit in a light cotton, instead of this itchy crap?" Ron asked. Hermione chose not to react to his question. Instead she transfigured Harry's armor into breeches and removed the front and back plate, so it just showed the chain mail. Harry was much happier once she was done. He still looked like a knight, just a knight who wasn't clanking off to battle. He moved around the room a bit, making sure he didn't clank with every footstep.  
  
"Your brilliant Hermione." He told her. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Well, you ready?" She asked the two boys. Ron nodded, still scratching. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Draco was the last to get dressed. Pansy glared at him as he finally came down from the boy's dorms. He glanced her over and decided Pansy didn't look so bad in midevil clothing. She swayed her soft green gown slightly and grinned charmingly at Draco. He responded by rolling his eyes. They then proceeded towards the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind them, each as a member of the round table.  
  
Draco didn't see Harry in the hall. He scanned over everyone quickly. His grey eyes momentarily paused on what he had to call the oddest sight in the world. It seemed Neville Longbottom and his date Susan Bones had decided to come as, well, food. Neville stood in a large brown, styrofoam suit, something that Draco assumed was suppose to be a bean. Susan wore a large yellow square suit. It took Draco, along with everyone in the room, to figure out it was cornbread. Ah yes, beans and cornbread, the perfect combination. Draco hide a smile and returned to searching for Harry.  
  
Little did he know, Harry was pacing the entrance hall outside. Ron and Hermione looked at him slightly worried. He told them to go on ahead, that he would be in shortly. Once everyone had preceeded into the Great Hall, Harry sat down on one of the steps. He took a glance inside, at the sparkling cieling. The walls were lined with white picket fences where peach colored roses grew up. White and peach was the color theme, and was evident with the bows and roses decorating the room. It was beautiful.  
  
Harry sighed and turned away from the white and peach sight. He took a deep breath and listened to the music drifting out into the entrance hall. A fast beat played, followed by another. Harry tapped his foot to the music nervously. He sat out there for about an hour, debating his plan. Ron came out a couple of times to check on him and bring him a class of punch. When a goregous slow song started to play, Harry stood and headed towards the doors.  
  
Draco stood along the wall, Crabbe and Goyle with him. He cast a glance over at Pansy, who was busy flirting with another Slytherin boy. The motion of the doors opening caught his attention, and he turned to look. There, standing in a knight suit simular to his own, was Harry. Draco stared. Harry skimmed the room and spotted the one he was looking for. Draco looked, in Harry's mind, stunning. The knight of armor and royal cloak fit him perfectly. Harry took a deep breath, met Draco's eyes, and walked forward.  
  
To most of the hall, it seemed like Harry was just walking across to meet someone. They didn't really pay attention to where he was heading. It wasn't until a few gasps echoed past the soft music that the majority of the room turned to look. The Boy Who Lived stood in front of the Pride of Slytherin. Slowly, he bent down onto one knee and looked up at the pale blonde. Draco stared at him with a chocked expression, his mouth open to speak, but no words comming out. Harry slowly reached up and took one of Draco's hands.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
Draco's only reply was a simple nod. Harry stood and lead Draco out onto the now empty dance floor. The room was cast in silence as the two wrapped their arms around each other. Both closed their eyes and held the other, holding as thought it was their last time.  
  
The room was in a silent shock. Ron and Hermione smiled softly at each other, holding each other's hands, and watching the two boys dance. At the teacher's table, Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. He looked past an amazed McGonogal at Professor Snape. Snape watched the two boys with a frown. Then, slowly, the frown turned into a small smile. Crabbe and Goyle watched Harry and Draco dance, a little uncertain as to what they were suppose to do. Pansy fumed, but didn't say anything.  
  
Draco felt as though the room was empty, that is was just the two of them. He held Harry close to him, feeling his body even through the chain mail and armor. Hary gentle kissed Draco's cheek and whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Your here now." Draco pulled his head back and looked into Harry's green eyes. Slowly, their faces came together, ending in a soft and gentle kiss. Another gasp echoed through the room. Neither of them noticed. They were too wrapped up into each other, their lips dancing softly with the slowly, mesmerizing beat.   
  
The room slowly went back to normal and people joined the two on the dance floor, the first being Ron and Hermione. Draco and Harry continued to sway back and forth, barely reconigsing the other epople in the room. Holding onto one another, they felt like their hearts beat as one. Both smiled softly, knowing that this was what happiness was.  
  
___________________________  
  
*sniffle* it's over. OMG, it's actually over. *cries* i'm gonna miss you!!1 *huggles story*  
  
I would liek to thank all the epople that ever reviewed!! I would call you all by name, but I'm terrible at remembering stuff like that. So, i'll just stick with this: *insert your name here*, I love you! thanks for reviewing and suporting my story!!  
  
And you know what, i was looking back over this the other day and I did something with the rain. lol. Everytime it rains in this story, some kind of event happens! Weird, eh? I didn't even mean to do that! lol. *grin*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story. i know I did writing it.   
  
:::lots a love, Aranami::: 


End file.
